By the mother's request
by Twistique
Summary: Draco and Hermione's mothers have grown to become good friends after they met at Kings Cross. Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban, but Voldemort is still out there. What happens when they are forced by their mothers, to be together all summer? will romance bloom?
1. And so they met

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfic. Review if you wish, but i'm not forcing you to. I love reviews though, hehe. If you enjoyed it, have a suggestion, or would like something changed, be sure to let me know via review and i'll consider it. :) It's a Hermione/Draco fic. Although that will be the primary focus, i'm intertwining an adventure to it, so it will be one action packed year for the trio, and Draco. It starts off at King's cross, right after their 4th year at Hogwarts. There will be no slash. I'm trying my best to keep the character's as close to character as I can. The golden trio _will_ be kept together. I'll also be bringing in a lot of JK Rowling's characters that you don't generally see in most Harry Potter fanfictions. So, alas, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer : I own everything you don't recognize, and nothing you do recognize.

* * *

Chapter One - And so they met

Hermione Granger had just got off the train at Kings Cross. She turned to her friends, who were following closely behind her. "Oh Harry, Ron.. I'm going to miss you guys this summer!" She exclaimed, almost in tears. Ron and Harry were going to Ron's house for the summer, mostly to practice for the upcoming Quidditch season. "Hermione, don't worry. We'll both write you this summer" Harry replied. They, of course, wanted Hermione to come, but she had politely refused, considering that she hadn't seen her parents for so long.

"If you ever get a chance to get away, come for a visit! Or even better .. come stay with us, Hermione" Ron said happily. After hugging her best friends goodbye, along with Ginny and the rest of the brothers, she set off to find her parents. She spotted her mom at once, talking to a beautiful lady. She was tall, slender with warm blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Hermione knew at once who this was, and she gasped. There was no way mistaking that platinum blond hair. Narcissa Malfoy, talking to her mother?!

She walked up to her mother, who immediately hugged her. "Mione! You've grown!" she exclaimed happily. Hermione smiled, she missed her mother. Then her mother turned back to Narcissa. "Narcissa, meet Hermione. Hermione, meet Narcissa. I just met her while we were waiting for the train." Her mom said, smiling. "I don't have a lot of muggle friends, with my husband and all. I hope to change that, though." She said smoothly, looking a Hermione in particular. Hermione gaped. A Malfoy, talking to a non-magical muggle, and trying to make friends? It was unheard of.

Hermione's mom and Narcissa chatted happily. "What the hell is talking Malfoy so long?" Hermione though. The more she thought about it, though, the more she realized that having her mom be friends with a witch would be kind of nice. Narcissa was very nice, as well. Especially for a Malfoy. However, it was her son that worried Hermione. The more time her mom and Narcissa spent together, the more time Malfoy and her would be forced to spend together.

Finially (after lots of waiting!) Draco Malfoy did come. "Hello mother" He replied stiffly, not noticing Hermione at first. "Drakie! I've missed you" Narcissa said as she hugged Draco. He was obviously not used to such love and compassion from his mother, considering that he hadn't seen her since his father had been sent to Azkaban, and before that, Lucius had complete control over her. He looked up at Hermione's mom. "Draco, meet Anna-Marie. Anna-Marie, meet Draco." Narcissa introduced them. "Oh yes, and I'm sure you two know each other?" Draco looked at Hermione and smirked. Hermione looked at Draco and glared. "Granger" he said coolly. "Malfoy" she rivaled in the same tone.

The mother's looked at each other. "Are you two not friends?" Anna-Marie (Hermione's mom) asked politely. The teens glared at each other. "No" they chorused. Narcissa was smirking. She knew why, and she didn't want Draco to despise people just because of their parentage. That was something Lucius did, and she had always hated it. She didn't need another Lucius, that was for sure. "And why, Draco, are you two not friends? She's very attractive, polite, and from what i've heard from you every year, she's the top of her class" Draco glared at his mother. "Shes a mud-uhh .. MUGGLE born, and you know what Father thinks of them" He replied smugly. He must have enraged his mother, because her eyes flashed. "Draco Anveras Malfoy, your father's teachings do not live in our household anymore. Don't you dare ever use the word "Mudblood" again" She shrieked, just loud enough to have an effect on Draco. He shrunk down from her over towering shadow.

Narcissa turned to Hermione's mom. "I'm so sorry about all of this, Anna-Marie." She said. "Would you like to come over to the Manor for some tea, and dinner later? I'd love to continue our conversation." Narcissa said smoothly. "Oh, that would be lovely!" Anna-Marie replied as she followed Narcissa to her car. "You have a car?" Hermione said, staring at the black sedan in front of her. "Of course Granger. Whats wrong, never seen one before?" Draco answered, smirking. His mother shot him a warning look. Hermione glared at Draco. "What I meant to imply is, not many wizarding families have cars. Most apparate, travel by floo, or fly." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. Narcissa opened the door for Anna-Marie, which left Draco and Hermione to sit in the back seat – together. Narcissa gave Draco a look. Draco sighed, and opened the door for Hermione. Hermione looked at Draco, she never knew that anyone could force him to be kind to muggle-borns. "Thanks" she said swiftly as she sat inside. Draco got in beside her.

In the car, Narcissa was teling Anna-Marie all about her husband. Hermione couldn't believe the events of today. Her mother and Narcissa were friends. Narcissa was telling her mother all about her life with Lucius. "Lucius had the Imperius curse on me, which is a curse that sends to straight to Azkaban if the ministry finds out. One day, my sister found out, somehow. She told the ministry, and that's why Lucius is in Azkaban. I wasn't always under the Imperius, though. For the first couple of years of our marriage, we were very happy. He was a different person. He didn't hate muggles, he wasn't a death eater, and he despised Voldemort. Then one day, he changed. I could have sworn HE was under the Imperius curse." She explained to her new friend. Seeing the slightly confused look on her face, she started to explain what Azkaban was, who Voldemort was, and what the Imperius curse was. Hermione looked at the expression on her mother's face. She looked horrified by the pain and anguist Narcissa had to deal with. "You poor thing!" Anna Marie exclaimed. Hermione slowly starting drifting away from the conversation. She cast a look at Draco. He platinum blonde hair wasn't gelled, it just fell loosely around his face. His eyes were ever so slightly like his mother's. Except, his were a steel grayish blue .. Full of power, status, strength, wealth. "Like what you see, Granger?" Malfoy sneered. Hermione looked startled. She glanced at the two mothers, who were deep in conversation about knitting. They wouldn't overhear anyway. "Only in your dreams, Malfoy. I was just thinking how very unlike you are compared to your mother. What happened?" She smiled, all too sweetly. Draco scowled.

"How did you manage to ruin my summer so quickly, Granger?" Malfoy said. Hermione stared at him. "You think I wanted this? I have much better things to you, Draco Malfoy." She snapped. "Well, at the rate they're going, we'll be seeing a lot of each other this summer. I know my mother, and she's being dying for female company for awhile now." Draco said, in an almost nice tone. "Mine too.." Hermione replying, thinking of how long her summer would truly be.

After approximately 45 minutes, they arrived at 10 foot black gates. Hermione wasn't surprised, she knew the Malfoy's were filthy rich. Her mother, on the other hand, was greatly surprised. "My goodness! What a gorgeous house!" She exclaimed as Narcissa drove the car through the gates. Just beyond the gates, there were huge gardens, and beyond that, a large black manor with golden lettering on the door that read "The Malfoy Manor".


	2. Tea with the Malfoys

* * *

Disclaimer : I own everything you don't recognize, and nothing you do recognize.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Tea with the Malfoys

Narcissa stepped out of the black sedan, beckoning Mrs.Granger and the two teens to follow. From the back of house, a house elf appeared. "Good afternoon Madam Malfoy" the house elf said, bowing. "Why hello Eeksor" Narcissa said kindly. Mrs.Granger's eyes widened. "What is that?" She asked nervously. Narcissa and Hermione laughed and Draco snickered. "That was a house elf. They're harmless, mom" Hermione said

Narcissa Malfoy stepped in front of the 10 foot mahogany doors. Almost instantly, a magical scroll appeared. Narcissa took her index finger and placed it on the scroll. A green hue appeared around her finger, then seconds later the mahogany doors swung open. Mrs.Granger looked beside herself with all the new "technology" she had seen. Hermione looked mildly impressed. As soon as the door was opened, three house elves appeared, bowing deeply in the presence of the Malfoys. "Hello Mrs.Malfoy and Mister Draco" one of the house elves said. "I see you brought guests. Welcome, Mrs.Granger and Miss Hermione" the elf continued. Narcissa smiled at the elves, while Draco scowled. "How do you know my name?" Hermione asked, obviously impressed. "House elves have certain powers, miss" a younger house elf piped up.

They walked through the corridors, passing various rooms, all being large, dark, rich-looking and spacious. Hermione secretly admired how big this manor was, but there was no was she was going to express her admiration, especially with Draco around. As soon as they drew near to a large, marble staircase, Draco made a beeline for the stairs. Well, almost. "Draco! Where are your manners? Come with us." Draco glared angrily at his mother for a split-second, then resignedly walked with them. They finially reached the kitchen, which was at the end of the hall.

The kitchen was very large, with stainless steel appliances and sinks, and marble floors and counters. "Mrs. Malfoy, you have muggle appliances? Surely Lucius didn't allow anything muggle in this house?" Hermione asked curiously. Narcissa laughed softly. "You're right, Hermione. He didn't. However, he's been absent from this house for awhile now, and will be gone for a very long time, so I had them purchased soon after he left. I'm rather fond of muggle inventions. You know, I used to live in the muggle world. Right up until I was 11, then I went off to Hogwarts and my family moved back into the magical world." She said, with a far away look in her eyes.

Draco was very upset with his mother. _She reveled some much to those mudbloods. Our family's name will be ruined if that ever gets repeated again to the wrong person. How dare she! Acting like Father's work means nothing. Like Mudbloods aren't below us. _Suddenly, a voice snapped him out of his raging mental anger. "Draco, darling, would you like to go with Hermione to the one of the libraries? I'm sure you and her have a lot of talking and sorting out to do. And homework! And on your way, do show her a tour of the house." Narcissa said. Hermione had heard it. _"One of the libraries!" They have more than one! This could maybe be more fun than I though. Wait. Malfoy's suppose to come with me. Oh NO! Every single time I'm just about to enjoy myself, he comes into the picture. Talking? What talking? She must have mistaken our bitter yelling as "talking"_ Draco glared at Hermione before he turned his heel and started walking. Hermione walked briskly to catch up to him. She didn't want to get lost in this house.

As they walked in silence, they could hear the voices of Anna-Marie and Narcissa chatting and laughing start to fade as they got further and further away from the kitchen. Walking down the corridor, Hermione realized how cold it was in this house. She glanced up at Draco, who looked absolutely furious. _I can't blame him. It looks as if they we're going to be seeing a lot of each other because of our mothers. I hate Malfoy. He is cold, sinister, evil, obnoxious, and egotistic. I hate Malfoy. With every fiber of my being._

Draco walked briskly, full of anger. At everyone. Granger, his mother, her mother, his father. _I hate them! I hate everyone! Emotions are for those who are weak. That Granger! What the hell does she think she is, walking in on my life. I hate her. She's too smart, a bookworm, a know-it-all, and too polite. Mind you, she isn't all that bad looking. Bloody hell, what's wrong with me?! Considering a mudblood hot?! I must have lost my mind. Malfoys only date pure blooded witches. Mudbloods can never be hot. I hate her. With every fiber of my being._

Or so they thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ouch. A slight cliffhanger. Never fear, I will update soon. Probably tonight or tommorow. Thanks so much for the reviews! I didn't think i'd get any P Now, I know the beginning of the chapter might have been a little out of character, especially for Narcissa to befriend muggles. But JK Rowling never really wrote anything about how she'd be like, so i'm making her be quite nice, but still slightly Malfoy-ish. Don't worry, I wont butcher the characters ;)

Shout outs to ..  
- Annie  
- XXXpinkitty5467  
- Dan4me

Thanks for your reviews! They mean A LOT to me!


	3. The fine line between love and hate

* * *

Disclaimer : I own everything you don't recognize, and nothing you do recognize.

* * *

Chapter three – The fine line between hate and love

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walked in silence down the main corridor of the manor. "This" Draco said, making a gesture "Is the living room". The room was large and open, with a large semi-circle black leather sofa around a large stone fireplace. The room was cold and quite spacious, yet empty. It felt quite sinister, as if no one had stepped foot in the room for many years. "Do you ever do in there?" Hermione asked, shivering. Draco looked at her. "No, why?" Hermione was surprised at his humane answer. "It just looks as if no one's step foot in that room for a long time".

Moving along, he pointed out various rooms such as bathrooms, bedrooms, entertainment rooms, drawing rooms, kitchens, etc. The walked down into the basement, which grew steadily more cooler as they walked down the stone stairs. They met yet another corridor. As Hermione started following Draco down the corridor, he suddenly spun around and pushed her up against the wall.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" She snapped. "Look, mudblood" he started with a dangerous look in his eye "I'm a Malfoy after all, and we don't associate with anything lower with us, unless they serve us. Its quite obvious our mothers are going to be friends. Which means you will have to be in my presence occasionally. You've ruined my summer already, so listen to me. Whatever you've heard here, stays here. Not a word to anyone, do you understand me?" She looked into his eyes. They were light blue, with flecks of gray in them. You could get lost in them. "Of course." She responded quickly, regaining herself. She then realized how close their faces were.

"Right then" He said quickly, releasing his grip on her robes. Her black robes were completely crumpled under his grip. Hermione tried desperately to smooth them down, but it wouldn't work. Wrinkles! Malfoy, watching her attempt to make her robe perfect again, smirked. He ran his hands down her robes. They instantly smoothed out perfectly under his touch. "Um, thanks" she said, slightly dazed.

As they started walking again, a very nasty thought just ran through Hermione's mind. _That bastard wasn't trying to smooth down my robes – Whats it to him? He tried to feel me up! And I can't believe I let him!_ She stopped dead and turned to the pale blonde boy beside her. "You bastard! You tried to feel me up! Don't you dare ever touch me again!" She spat, looking at him with utter horror. Draco smirked evilishly. "It took you that long to realize that? You might be a mudblood, but you're still a woman. And not that bad looking either—"He trailed off as Hermione's hand came colliding with his cheek.

Instead of yelling, slapping back, or glaring at her. He smirked. Pushing his body against hers, she had no choice but to back up against the wall. "Bad girl, aren't you?" Draco sneered. He ran a finger from the top of head down to her hips. Hermione shivered. "Get off me you idiot!" Hermione yelled, pushing him away. It was no use though, all that Quidditch training had paid off. He was as solid as a rock. "Don't fight it, Granger." He purred softly, brushing strands of her hair from her face. That was it. She opened her mouth to scream, as loud as she could. But no sound came out. Because Draco Malfoy, her supposed arch enemy's mouth was clasped tightly on hers. His tongue swooped around her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, he pulled away. "Lets continue this tour before mother gets suspicious" He said coolly, pretending as if nothing happened. Hermione looked at him uncertainly. "I won't rape you" he smirked, noticing her uncertainty. "I wouldn't put it past you" she muttered under he breath, walking as far away from him as possible. "I heard that, Granger. I'd never do that. Especially to you." He smirked. They walked in silence for quite awhile until they reached a pair of tall gold doors. "These doors lead to the ballroom" He said unimportantly. "You have a ballroom?" Hermione asked skeptically. At her reaction, he nodded smugly.

They then proceeded up a long flight of stairs. "We're now on the 3rd floor, just so you know" He stated. Leading her down a short hallway, they had reached the doors to the library. "Go crazy, Granger. I know you could live in there" He sneered half heartedly. Draco leaned against the doorway, greatly amused by Hermione's behavior. She ran into the large room. It was filled with books, from floor to celing. "Ooooh!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly as she ran to a section entitled "Transfiguration History" She was in paradise "I love it here" She whispered. _This is amazing! Like heaven! Look at all these books – How much I could learn!_ She thought to herself.

An hour or two passed quickly, as Draco sprawled out on the loveseat by the fireplace in the library, reading a leather-bound book while Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the floor, with a pool of books around her. It was about 3pm when either of them spoke. "Granger" Draco said, thinking of the best way to approach her would be "It looks as if our Mothers have become friends, which means we'll see a lot of each other. As much as I love you thinking that I am evil spawn from Voldemort himself, I know my mother will force me to be friendly with you, so I might as well do with without being asked. Truce?" He said, all rather quickly.

Hermione looked up from her book. She met his eyes. _Drace. Kissed a mudblood, felt her up then.. then Ask for a truce? In the same century? What is wrong with him?_ She smiled weakly and responded with a quick "sure" before returning to her book. Ten minutes later, a clasp of thunder could be heard from outside. Hermione looked outside, slightly frightened. She had never been too fond of lightning, and she was once again feeling quite cold from the large manor.

Grabbing her book, she joined Draco on the couch, but making sure she was as far away from him as possible. _Of all the rooms that could have a loveseat, it HAD to be the library_ she thought through gritted teeth. "Now, love, don't get too snuggly on me." Draco drawled lazily. Hermione glared at him. "Of course not, Drakie!" she responded in a high-pitched squeaky voice unlike her own. Draco frowned. "Don't remind me" he responded shortly before he turned back to his book.

They both returned to their reading, with a mutual feeling. Maybe it wouldn't be such a long summer after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A new personal record - two chapters uploaded in one day. I know they're not very long, but i'm trying to post little and often. If you have some time, please review. I've recently discovered I enjoy reviews!

**coconut ice** - Thanks for reviewing and for the suggestions! I'm working on it :)  
**blah **- I have to argue with what you said about Narcissa not having blonde hair. On page 91 of The Goblet of Fire, where we first meet Narcissa, it clearly states that she is blonde as well. Thanks for taking the time to review, though.


	4. Getting lost

* * *

Disclaimer : I own everything you don't recognize, and nothing you do recognize.

* * *

Chapter Four – Getting lost

At around 4pm, Hermione and Draco decided to look around the Manor again. "You never finished showing me that tour, Malfoy" Hermione said pointedly. He got up from the couch and started walking past Hermione. She followed him out through the library doors. She never thought she'd ever been following a Malfoy, but then again she never thought she'd be in one's house either.

"We're on the 3rd floor." Draco announced, looking up and down the hallway. Pointing to the nearest glass door, he added "This is Father's study. Mother goes in there as little as possible. Apparently it "brings back bad memories". Its really quite a nice study". Hermione peered through the glass door. The walls were an emerald green color, with a large cherry wood desk in the middle of the room, with two leather clientel seats in front of it, facing the desk. Book-filled bookselves lined the walls, most likely of dark arts, Hermione thought.

Next, they stopped at a tall Magohany door. "This the master bedroom" he said lazily, opening the door. The room was huge. The walls were a nice pastel green. In the center of the back wall stood a king-sized sleigh bed, with fluffy, crisp white beddings. "Gorgeous" Hermione breathed.

Across the hall from the master bedroom, was a matching door. Following Hermione's gaze, he added "Thats the guest bedroom".

The third-to-last door in this corridor was, like the master bedroom, a tall magohany door. On it, hung a small silver sign saying "Dragon". Hermione smiled slightly. She knew it was Draco's bedroom. "This" Draco said, with a smug expression, "Is _my_ bedroom". He opened the door wide, reveling a very large, spacious room. Hermione tried her best not to show how awed she was at the room. "Care to come in and get a _personal_ tour of my room?" He drawled, smirking suggestively at her. Ignoring him, she stepped inside his room. The floor was a mysterious blue colored marble, and the walls were medium blue. The celing had to be at least 10 ft high. In the north-east corner of this room stood a 10ft high bookself. Beside that, a cherry wood desk. In the center of the south wall, stood his queen-sized bed. The beddings were a very dark blue satin. "Very enchanting" Hermione said, finially being able to speak. He walked over to his bed, and layed down on it. He motioned Hermione to do the same. Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I think not." She said flatly. Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Granger. I'm not about to sleep with a mud-uh, muggle born, anytime soon. Just come here." He said, trying to surpress a smile as she obeyed him. She layed down next to him, but as far away as possible. He looked up to the celing. She did the same. "Oooh!" She exclaimed, unaware that she was oohing and ahhing at something that belonged to a Malfoy. Where the celling should have been, was the sky. Light blue sky, with fluffy clouds. She looked outside his window, and noticed that it was still pouring. "Bewitched, I see. Very nice" She responded, hiding her amazement. It was indeed bewitched, just like the celling at Hogwarts was.

"These sheets are nice.." Hermione muttered to herself, feeling the dark silk covers underneth her. Draco had heard her, apparently. "They're even nicer when you sleep under them" He said, smirking suggestively again. Hermione rolled her eyes. _He's so full of himself. Someone honestly needs to deflate his head._ She thought to herself. "Well, lets get out of here before someone walks in and gets a bad idea" Draco said, sitting up. Hermione obeyed him, and got up from his bed, following him out to the corridor.

Across from his bedroom was yet another mahogany door, matching Draco's door. "Another guest bedroom" he said simply.

"This is mother's knitting room" he said, walking towards the last door. "Personally, I think sewing should be kept to house elves and mud—oh hello mother" Draco said, grimancing as he opened the door. "What was that, Draco?" Narcissa said warningly. Hermione's mother just smiled at him. Draco shut the door.

"I'm going to get some Vodka" He stated as he walked right past Hermione down a long corridor. Hermione ran after him. After all, she didn't want to get lost in a strange place. "Aren't you too young to drink?" She asked nervously. "Do you really think my Father followed any rules?" Draco sneered.

Hermione followed Draco in silence down to the kitchens. She watched Draco reach for the bottle of Vodka. "You know Draco, alcohol is bad for you.." She started, hoping Draco wouldn't drink. _Why do I even care anyways? He's the same foul cold-hearted bastard. I should let him drown in Vodka. But somehow, I can't._ Hermione thought bitterly. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you become concerned with my health, mudblood?" Draco spat. Hermione had obviously touched a soft spot. _Mudblood. He called me a mudblood. And I thought he had changed. HA!_ Hermione glared at Draco, before turning her heel and marching out the kitchen.

She walked through the manor for a bit, hoping to see Narcissa or her mother, or maybe a house elf. She looked around at her surroundings. She didn't recognize ANYTHING. Hermione started to panic a bit, thinking of the worst case scenario. _What if I get permanently lost? What if they never find me? _Hermione started to run through the manor. She wanted to get back to the library to read, and forget about the world around her. _Why don't I recognize anything? Maybe I should re-trace my steps back to the kitchen? But then Draco would think I was crawling back to him. Which I'm not. Where the hell am I?!_ Hermione was panicking. She ran down two flights of stairs, only to find herself in the dungeons. "Why the hell did I have to leave the kitchens?! WHY did Mom have to make friends with a Malfoy, of all people! I hate them—" Hermione was cut short when suddenly, all of a sudden, someone wrapped their hand around her mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't we all love cliffhangers? Now, don't go around making pre-assumed assumptions. Of course, you may be right, or you may be wrong. But keep in mind that I'm trying my best to keep this a well-rounded fic.

OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you guys so much for the reviews!!

CozzaGirl16

BlackRoseBunny451

Nan

Sand1712

Alenor

You guys rock! This chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed :) You guys are so great. You motivated to me to write this chapter. I think its one of my longest yet, too. The next chapter should be up in a day or two. Hang in there! :)


	5. Encounter in the dungeons

* * *

Disclaimer : I own everything you don't recognize, and nothing you do recognize.

* * *

Chapter Five – Encounter in the dungeons

Hermione tried to scream, but nothing came out. She thought about wiggling free, but perhaps that would only anger her captor more. "Come with me" A voice hissed in her ear, cold and piercing like a sharp blade. Hermione obeyed. After all, she couldn't escape into darkness. A thought came to Hermione. _Duh! That's why you're a witch, Hermione. Use your wand!_ But her plan quickly failed – her wand was packed away in her trunk.

She followed her captor down what seemed like a corridor. Then, her captor opened a door, and pulled her inside. Everything was dark. _I haven't seen daylight, or even light come to think of it, for a good 10 minutes now_ Hermione thought to herself. The lights suddenly flicked back on, and Hermione spun around to look at her captor.

It was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Narcissa?!" Hermione said, disbelievingly. "Hermione, let me talk. There is much explaining to do, and our time down here is limited." Narcissa said firmly, motioning Hermione to sit down. Hermione studied Narcissa's face. She didn't look as if she was going to attack her, Narcissa simply looked weary. Questions flew through Hermione's mind. _Is she going to attack me? Is she under the Imperius again? And if she isn't going to attack me, then why the secrecy? Why did she have to flick the lights off, and drag me here? And why did she use such a icy evil tone with me? I thought she had changed.._

Hermione next looked around the room. They were situated in an almost circular room, with cream-colored walls. There was a white leather couch facing the fire, and on opposite sides of the room, a bar and barstools. Following Hermione's gaze, Narcissa spoke up. "This is the bar room. Lucius used it to hold death eater meetings. It's an un plottable room, and no one, even if they had their ears pressed to the door, can hear us. I brought you here, because I need your help." Narcissa said softly.

If possible, even more thoughts zoomed through her mind. _Narcissa? Need my help? For what? Dark arts? No, I think Narcissa is different now._ "As you probably know, Lucius is in Azkaban. But he shouldn't." Narcissa paused, studying Hermione's face. Hermione looked at Narcissa disbelievingly. "He worked with VOLDEMORT! He killed muggles, and even wizards. How can you possibly say that he shouldn't be in Azkaban?!" Hermione shouted, outraged. Narcissa looked slightly shaken.

"Hermione, calm down. I hate the Dark Lord and death eaters just as much as you do. But there is more to Lucius than what meets the eye." Narcissa said. Hermione got the feeling that Narcissa knew a lot more. Narcissa looked down at her watch. "Oh no! We've been gone for about 15 minutes now. I didn't plan on making it this long. Anna-Marie was flipping through some wizarding books when I came down here. We have to go back upstairs. I'm sure Draco is looking for you." Narcissa said quickly

"Just remember Hermione—You haven't heard the whole story yet. Please don't repeat anything I told you, or anything I will tell you in the future. Especially to Draco, or another wizard. We'll have to meet again, and I'll explain the rest." Narcissa added, almost pleadingly. Hermione nodded. "Why did you have to sneak up on me? And by the way you talked to me, I thought you were Lucius or someone.." Hermione trailed off, seeing Narcissa shudder at the thought of sounding like Lucius. His voice was icy and cold. Narcissa didn't want to be like him. "I'm so sorry Hermione. Its just that this house is full of un-detectable dark magic, and this is the only safe room to talk in. Like I said, I will explain later. Now, lets go upstairs. If anyone asks where you were, say you were in my study and I was showing you a good book to read" Narcissa said, winking at Hermione.

Hermione smiled, but inwardly, she felt uneasy. Narcissa obviously had something big to tell Hermione about Lucius. _But what is it? And why did she choose me, of all people, to tell? After all, what could a student do to help a powerful wizard? Or am I even going to help him?_

Hermione followed Narcissa up long flights of stairs, to finally reach the main floor, right by the main entrance. Hermione looked to her left, and saw the living room. The very same living room she and Draco had passed on their tour. Only now, it didn't look so sinister. A warm fire was lit, and Anna-Marie Granger was sitting comfortably on the black leather couch, surrounded by books. "Why don't you go ahead and find Draco, Hermione?" Narcissa said, smiling. Hermione nodded, and watched Narcissa join her friend on the couch, discussing some tropical wizarding place.

_I wonder what Draco's been up to.. _Hermione thought as she made her way to the kitchen. A house popped out through the doorway of the kitchen. "Hello miss! Can I be getting you anything?" the house elf squeeked. Hermione smiled. "No, nothing. But thank you. Do you know where I could find Draco?" Hermione asked, noticing Draco wasn't in the kitchen. The house elf looked slightly ashamed. "Master Draco is in his bedroom, miss" The house elf said quietly, hanging his head. Hermione figured, by the way the house elf reacted to her question, that Draco was probably drunk.

It took her nearly 15 minutes to find Draco's bedroom again. The manor was so large, it made getting lost so easy. She finially recognized the corridor, passing the Library, Lucius's study, the master bedroom, the guest room, and finally, she arrived at his doorway. The door was open, so she peeked inside. On the dark satin sheets, sprawled out on one side of the bed, lay a sleeping Draco. His white-blonde hair was tousled elegantly, framing his face. He was shirtless, exposing his rock hard quidditch body and muscles. He was wearing dark satin boxers, that ironically, matched the beddings. Hermione stood in the doorway, dreamily staring at him. She soon snapped out of her "trance", with a very Malfoy-like idea. And if he was indeed drunk, it would make it all the more entertaining.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Mmm, shirtless Draco. Well, there are still a lot of un-answered questions for Hermione. Especially with that whole dungeons incident. Speaking of which, was it who you'd expect? I'll be honest here. I originally planned it to be Draco, who would be drunk. But I have better plans for the story this way. (If Draco was the one who "kidnapped" her, then how could he end up drunk & asleep on his bed?) I think the way I wrote it allows more mysteries to unveil. Just in case you're wondering, I'm writing this story so that it technically "re-writes" JK Rowling's 5th book.

To all of you who reviewed .. I wub you guys! Getting reviews, especially positive ones, motivate me beyond belief. Keep them coming :)

**Alenor - **You're absolutely welcome! :) Hehe, suspense is what makes stories so interesting, yet, its so "painful". You were kinda right about it being Draco. Like I said in my author's note, it was originally going to be Draco. But that was too cliché, and this way, it works out much better than I had hoped for. Plus, I (hopefully) fooled you all into thinking that it was going to be another someone-evil-attacks-someone-good scenario :P

**CozzaGirl -** Hehe me too, I love Draco's sly comments. Its one of the reasons why Draco's character is so appealing :)

**PrillyGirl - **I'm really glad you like it. :) At first, I wasn't sure if you guys would accept the possibility of Narcissa being different from Lucius. I'm happy you haven't read it anywhere else. I really want this story to be different then all of the other hr/d fics.

**Coconut Ice - **I know, cliffhangers are so evil! :P Its good to know my writing is improving :) Thank you so much for reviewing on what I needed to work on, too. That helps a lot! (It was the review you submitted for chap. 2)  
  
**Gothic-Slytherin Lioness - **I will, I will. Never fear! Hehe  
  
**BlackRoseBunny451 - **Thanks! I'm glad to hear you like it :)  
  
**BlackDragonOfDeath13 -** Thank you, Thank you :)  
  
**Kaji Enzeru - **Thanks. I most definately will. I have big plans for this fanfic. After all, the world (the imaginary world of JK Rowling, that is) doesn't revolve around Hermione or Draco. But they will always be two of the main characters.  
  
**Duckie9 - **Thank you :) Suspense is what makes it interesting, right? Thats one of the things I was aiming for :)

And finially, a big thank you to all of you who continue to read this story. Especially those who continue to review! (Coconut Ice, Alenor, BlackRoseBunny451, CozzaGirl16)


	6. The plan in action

* * *

Disclaimer : I own everything you don't recognize, and nothing you do recognize.

* * *

Chapter Six – The plan in action

Hermione knew Draco had just fallen asleep, and that he would be asleep for awhile. _This will buy me some time_ she thought, smiling to herself. She ran down the corridor, down the flights of stairs, only to slow down once she neared the living room, where the mothers were.

"Oh hello mom, Narcissa. Do you think I would be able to access my trunk? I need something from there" Hermione said, smiling innocently. Narcissa smiled and nodded, but did nothing more. Noticing Hermione's blank expression, she added "Its unlocked, dear."

Hermione hurried to Narcissa's car. She accessed her trunk, pulling out shorts and a tube top. _This could backfire.. _she thought, looking at her tube top. _Wait .. I need evidence that this "happened"_ Hermione thought, searching her trunk. She had found it. "Thank God for cameras!" She cheered silently. Then Hermione's eye caught sight of something. Something thin, grey, and black. It was a black sharpie. Hermione laughed, grinning maliciously. Of course, there was going to be no harm done, but she would definitely pay Draco back for calling her a Mudblood in the kitchen, earlier.

Grabbing her supplies, she shut the door of the car and proceeded back into the manor. She hurried up the three flights of stairs, but slowed right down when she reached the 3rd floor. She didn't want to wake Draco. She tip-toed into Draco's en-suit bathroom, shutting the door quietly. She quickly changed into her tube top and shorts, and purposely brought her robes out into Draco's room. She scattered her robes next to Draco's, grabbed her Sharpie, and slipped under the covers beside Draco. She pulled out the camera, and took a picture of her and Draco, apparently "sleeping".

She then proceeded to the Sharpie. Uncapping her Sharpie, she began to write on Draco's exposed chest. All this time, the smirk never left Hermione's face. She was going to get him _good_. "I love muggles" and "House elves deserve respect" and "I support S.P.E.W" and "I am the most cold, egotistic, idiotic, and self-centered boy that ever walked this planet" were only some of the things she wrote on his pale chest. She pulled out her camera again. Once she heard the little _Click! _She smirked. _Be sure to send a copy to Harry and Ron_ she thought, making a mental note.

She capped her Sharpie, hid it in her robe's pocket, and layed her head next to Draco. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. _His warmth is so soothing, so comforting, I feel like falling asleep—wait a second. I can't. The plan! _Hermione jolted out of her daze. _Showdown_ she though, as she put her plan into action.

"Mmmmm...Draco" she moaned softly as she snuggled closer to Draco. She wrapped her leg around Draco's leg, and held him closer. _This is a plan. This is not "Acting on your emotions". This is a plan. _She repeated in her head. Draco stirred, and subconsciously put an arm around Hermione. Hermione squeaked softly. She hadn't expected him to react like that.

A couple minutes later, Draco woke. _Who the hell is beside me?_ He thought, puzzled. _Whoever it is, I like it. She's so warm, so soft, her beautiful brown hair is so—wait a second. Brown hair?! GRANGER?_ Draco thought, panicking. What did he do? _I never thought Granger would sleep with me, not in a million years.. Wait, I'm a slytherin girl magnet. Of course she wants me. But .. Granger? _

"Um .. hello, Gra—Hermione" Draco said, unsure of how she'd react.

"Oh, you're up, Drakie" She said, keeping her sweet voice realistic.

"Yes. Did we, uh .." He trailed off, looking at the bed. He couldn't think straight. Alcohol and a situation like this simply did not mix well.

"Did we what, Drakie?" She responded innocently. She was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Sleep together?" He said quickly, as if she didn't want her to hear.

"Not that I regret it or, didn't remember, its just that, I uh thought it was a dream" He said quickly, seeing her slightly (a/n: fake) disappointed face.

"What do you think?" She said, almost sarcastically.

Draco stared at her. Then picked up his usual tone. "Of course. I knew you couldn't resist me." He said, smirking.

Hermione snuggled closer to him. So close, that their noses were only inches away. Hermione placed her finger on his forehead, and ran it down his nose, his lips, his chin, then paused at his neck. His eyes were following her fingers. She continued to run her finger down his neck, shoulders, then chest.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL?!" he yelled, sitting up in bed. He stared at his chest. "How could you?! After what we did together.." He said, sounding angry, and almost .. hurt. It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "We didn't do anything together. She then sat up in bed, revealing that she was, in fact, not naked under the covers. She then reached under the covers, pulled out her camera, and yelled "SAY CHEESE!" quickly before snapping a picture of a very angry, half naked, sharpie covered Draco.

* * *

**Author's note: **This was certainly a very fun chapter to write. Do you think Draco & Hermione were out of character? It seemed a bit to me that Hermione was a little too evil, and Draco was a little less "draco-like". Please let me know what you think! Things are progressing between Hermione and Draco. What happens after Hermione takes the picture? How will Draco react to being "tricked"? Will he "trick" her back? Find out in the next chapter .. That will hopefully be up tommorow.

- unknown

- NikkiEvans

- Alenor

- Lazy

- KK

- Dumdumditz23

- Harry-Potter-Fan145 (aka coconut ice)

Thank you all for reviewing! Your reviews are greatly greatly appreciated :)


	7. Draco's revenge?

* * *

Disclaimer : I own everything you don't recognize, and nothing you do recognize.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Draco's .. Revenge?

Hermione expected him to be mad. What she did, the pictures she had .. they were priceless.

Draco immediately ran for his bedroom. He locked it shut. _Erm. I never noticed that number keypad on the door before.._ Hermione thought nervously. After locking it, he slowly advanced on Hermione. Being who she was, she was determined not to show him her fear. He had a death gleam in his eye, clearly stating that he did NOT find this situation amusing.

"Do"

"You"

"Know"

"What"

"Happens"

"To"

"Little"

"Witches"

"Who"

"Cross"

"Draco"

"Malfoy's"

"Path?"

Draco said, taking one step closer to her with every word, and pausing slightly between each word. Hermione made no audible noise. "They get screwed?" She said, smiling with her very Malfoy-like answer. Who could deny it? _He's probably slept with every girl that he's ever befriended._ She thought, snickering. Draco smirked. "There's a difference between a bad girl and a bitch" He said, in a low, deep, voice. _He called me a bitch_ She thought, angrily. But before she could do anything, or even think anything more, he pushed her to the bed. She fought to get up, but she kept her down. How? By straddling her.

If anyone were to walk in that room, at that very second, they would have gotten a very bad idea. A very pretty girl, wearing a rather revealing outfit of a tube top and short shorts, was being straddled to the bed by a handsome blonde quidditch player, who happened to be only wearing boxers. It was a good thing he locked his door.

His sudden move surprised Hermione. She pushed against him, determined to get away from him. She wasn't sure what his motives were. Was he just play-fighting? Or was it truly mad? Or was he planning to do another episode like he did in the basement earlier that day? She didn't know.

But what happened next surprised Hermione even more.

Draco Malfoy, whom she only began getting on speaking terms with early that day, began to tickle her. That's right, he _tickled _her. She absolutely _hated_ being tickled. How did he know? _He must have overheard me telling Harry or Ron at school last term.._ She thought. She escaped his grasp, and ran to the other side of the room. He was faster, though. "Quit it, Malfoy" she said sternly, glaring into his eyes. He only laughed. "Drop the McGonagall act, Granger. Why would I quit it? Tormenting you is fun" He said with a evil laugh.

Hermione wasn't sure if he was serious or not. She didn't know what to make of the situation. At moments he seemed to be almost having fun, at others he seemed to absolutely want her dead.

Draco pushed her up against the wall. _Now here's a familiar position we've been in today_ he thought, smirking. He looked into her eyes. The room was dead silent. Their eyes met. He leaned in a bit, and she caught her breath. _Draco Malfoy is going to kiss you! DO SOMETHING!_ Her mind raced. He leaned in so close, that their noses were touching. _Just a little closer.._ His lip was a centimeter away from hers. Everything else seemed to fade away. Then he did it.

No, he didn't kiss her. He tickled her.

_What the hell?_ She thought, almost angry. _Wait, I should be relieved. He didn't kiss me!_ His body was pressed against hers, so she couldn't go anywhere. He tickled her stomache. She burst out laughing. "D-d-d-raco stop. Now." She said, trying to sound demanding and powerful. Draco only laughed. "There's something you don't hear everyday" He said, wearing his signature Slytherin smirk. Caught off guard, she pushed away and ran to the other side of the room. How long would this go on for?

Draco followed her. She panicked. She looked at his bed. She picked up all the pillows, and started hurling them at Draco. At first she looked a little be taken back, but then he laughed. Again. She got closer and closer to her. She grabbed a pillow and ran to the door. It was locked. He cornered her. Just when he thought he had won—WHAM! Hermione slapped his face with the pillow.

"Pillow fights are for girls" He said, picking up the pillows off the ground. "Then you must be pretty good at them by now, huh?" Hermione said coyly. At that, Draco then turned his heel and walked towards his bed, seemingly arranging the pillows on the bed. He seemed to be over with his little game of tormenting Hermione. Hermione looked at him. "Are you mad?" She asked softly. Draco didn't turn around. She walked towards him. He seemed almost .. hurt. "Draco?" she said, in barely a whisper. He still didn't turn around. "Look, it was just a joke. You've got to admit, its priceless—"WHAM! Draco suddenly turned around and hit her over the head with the fluffy pillow in his hand.

"Oh now you're going to get it" She said, grabbing a pillow from his bed. She aimed it a Draco. He picked it up. She picked up another pillow. Soon enough, pillows were shooting in ever direction possible. _This is .. fun .._ Hermione thought.

At that exact second, the door to his bedroom flew open. In the door way, Narcissa Malfoy and Anna-Marie Granger stood, looking slightly bewildered.

"Hermione!"

"Draco!"

"I see you've become close" Narcissa drawled, almost sarcastically. Draco and Hermione looked at each other with mild disgust. "No we haven't" Draco spat. Hermione nodded. "Its called revenge" she said, in a slightly softer tone. The two mothers looked between to the two teenagers, who both had pillows in their hands.

"At any rate, clean this up, clean yourselves up, and come down for dinner." Narcissa said, in a motherly tone. They nodded. The mothers then proceeded out the door, shutting it behind them.

Draco and Hermione stood in awkward silence. _Bloody mudblood. If word of any of this gets out, my reputation is ruined. I hate that girl! _He thought angrily. Hermione had similar thoughts. _At least Draco has no pictures of me_ She though, inwardly laughing.

"Well. I'm starved. Lets clean this up, shall we?" Hermione said lightly, breaking the silence. Draco nodded and picked some pillows off the floor. It around 10 minutes for the room to return to its original state.

"Im going to change" she said shortly, walking out of his room. She walked downstairs, avoiding the kitchens, and straight out to the car. She pulled out some new clothes, and proceeded up the three flights of stairs again. Apon arriving at his room, she found draco in his closet. "Where can I change?" She asked, causing him to jump. He didn't hear her come in the room. "In the bathroom is fine" He said simply, before returning to the closet. She changed into her clothes and looked in the mirror. She was wearing tight-fitting, low rise black jeans and a simple red V neck long sleeved shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair. It was very tousled. She pulled it back into a messy bun.

Meanwhile, Draco was still looking for something to wear. _Why is everything in my closet black?_ He thought, frustrated. _Because black is your color. Darkness. _A voice told him. Draco ignored the little voice in his head. He pulled out a simple black ribbed shirt, and black, slightly baggy jeans. _The only muggle things I'll ever touch_ he though, justifying the fact that he occasionally wore muggle clothing.

Hermione came out of the bathroom, fully changed and looking much better. She looked at Draco. "You haven't changed yet?" She asked, stating the obvious. She then noticed the pile of black clothes swung over his arm. "Oh" she said, more to herself than anyone else. Draco only nodded. "I'm going to take a shower and get this bloody writing off of me" he said, sending a glare her way. "Don't wait for me" he said, smirking. She made a face. "Wouldn't dream of it" she said, snorting.

But little did he know, that the Sharpie she used wasn't just any ordinary Sharpie. She had bewitched it last year. It wouldn't come off for a _long_ time.

* * *

**Author's note: **This has to be one of my longest chapters yet. 4 pages! Major major thanks to all of you that reviewed last chapter. You guys made my day :) After I had written chapter 6, to be honest, I really didn't know how to make Draco react. And personally, I think tickling Hermione was a little OOC for Draco, but hey, it seemed to set a good mood. I think it works. Please let me know your opinion on this chapter. Did you like it? Did you think it was OOC? Was it disappointing? What would you like to see in future chapters?

Mir – Awww! Thanks! I will most definately continue this story. Its a lot of fun to write :P

Charolastras – Hehe thanks, i'm glad to hear you liked it.

Alenor – Thanks! About the OOC-ness -- Yes, thats what I thought too. Oh well. I'll make up for the OOC-ness some other way ;)

NikkiEvans – Hehe glad enjoyed it. And Thanks! No one's ever told me i'm brilliant. Hehehe!

Coconut Ice – Awesome! I'm glad its your fav. I have to say, I think its my favorite too :P Awww .. I'm really glad my writing is improving too :)

KK – I know .. it was so much fun to write, too.

Jessika Black – Yay!

Heaven N Angel – Thanks! XD

I love Tom – I love him too :P Your right, he did deserve it. I had added the sharpie thing in at last moment. I think it adds a "evil" touch to it. :P

Unknown – Hehehehe thank you! You must have like a sixth sense or something hehe :P

BlackRoseBunny451 – Thanks :) No problem hehe

Draco's all mine – Happy to hear that hehehe. I will continue :)

Lazy – I will .. glad you enjoyed it :)

Dan 4 me – Awesome thanks :)

Greetings from lala land – Awww! Priceless! hehehehe thanks :)


	8. How Malfoys treat guests

**A/N:** fanfiction (dot) net deleted my intro, so this will appear to be number 8 from the dropdown menu (where as before, it would appear to be 9.)

* * *

Disclaimer : I own everything you don't recognize, and nothing you do recognize.

* * *

Chapter Eight – How Malfoys treat guests

Hermione made her way downstairs to the kitchens, going over the day in mind. She looked at her watch. "7pm!" she muttered to herself as she proceeded down the 2nd flight of stairs. Then she remembered something. _The camera! Shit! I left it upstairs in Draco's bed. I hope he doesn't find it .._ She thought to herself. She turned her heel and made her way back to his room.

Inside, Draco had just finished his shower. _Why hasn't this writing come off? I hope that mudblood didn't bewitch her quill or whatever she used to write this stuff. I can't believe I let this happen. I have to get that little witch back_ Draco thought angrily as she dried his hair. Outside his bathroom, Hermione was searching his bed. _Where is it?_ Hermione thought, frustrated. She finially found it. Somehow, it had managed to be pushed far under his bed. She quickly grabbed it and slipped out of his room quietly.

She practically ran down the stairs. When she reached the end of the last flight of stairs, she slowed her pace down. She slipped out the main door, unnoticed, and proceeded to the car. She arrived at the car, buried her camera deep inside her trunk and went back inside.

She arrived in the kitchens, and noticed Draco wasn't there yet. She smiled and sat down beside her mom. Narcissa and Anna-Marie were deep in conversation .. something about Hawaii. "I think we should stick to somewhere closer—Oh hello 'mione" Her mom said, smiling at her daughter. Hermione looked curiously between her mom and Narcissa. "What have you guys been up to today?" She asked curiously. "Oh, lots, dear." Her mom said brightly. Hermione smiled. It was nice to see her mother, finially relaxing. Back at home, Hermione's parents owned their own dental clinic. Her mom traveled a lot, mostly speaking at seminars and conventions. She was what you could call a 'business person' .. Hermione took after her mom in a lot of ways.

"We also did some knitting, cooking and Anna-Marie taught me how to sew" Narcissa said, as house elves brought food to the table. "Speaking of which, where is Draco?" Narcissa said, suddenly aware that her son was missing. "I have no idea." Hermione said honestly. Anna-Marie looked at her daughter. "You didn't kill him, did you?" She asked, half serious. Hermione laughed darkly. "No, I didn't. I think he took a shower" She said, smirking.

A couple minutes later, Draco arrived for dinner. His hair was damp and tousled, and he looked very refreshed. "Sorry I'm late" he mumbled to his mother before scanning the table for a place to sit. The only place left was a seat between Hermione and his mother. He sat down. Narcissa was explaining to Anna-Marie the differences between the wizarding schools while Hermione and Draco eat in silence. Hermione was first to break their silence.

"Have a nice shower?" she said innocently, smiling. He scowled. "It didn't come off, Granger" he sneered, glaring at her. Hermione put on a smug look. She had conquered Draco.

The mothers soon turned to Hermione and Draco. "What did YOU guys do today?" Anna-marie said, sending Narcissa a quick look. Hermione didn't like that look. Draco didn't either. It was almost as if they were plotting something.

After quickly explaining the bedroom incident, (at which Narcissa and Anna-Marie laughed, Narcissa more so) the four moved on to dessert. It looked (and tasted!) delicious. It seemed to be a combination of different desserts .. there was chocolate moose & thin layer of chocolate cake at the bottom, drizzled with chocolate, then topped with lots of strawberries and whipped cream, dusted with icing sugar. And to wash it down, butterbeer. Hermione noticed her mom looking at the dessert, almost as if she was debating weather or not to eat it. "Oh come on mom, it won't kill you. You can brush your teeth right about you get home, too" Hermione said, giggling.

After dessert, it was time to leave. Hermione looked outside, it was already dark. "Oh Anna-Marie, it was nice having you over. I trust we'll see each other soon?" Narcissa said, giving Hermione's mom that "all knowing" look. Hermione didn't like that. _Its like they're up to no good.._ She thought, watching the two mothers interact with each other. After Anna-Marie and Narcissa said their formal goodbyes to each other, they looked at the two teenagers.

"What?" Draco drawled, knowing very well why the two mothers were looking at him and Hermione expectantly. Narcissa gave Draco a sharp look. "Well, goodbye then" he said interestedly. "Yeah, see you at school" she said, hoping for the best. Anna-Marie frowned. "Oh no, you two will see eachother before then" She said pleasantly. Both Hermione and Draco grimanced.

Draco's mother looked at him. "Is that any way to treat your guest?" She said, frowning. He stared at her, as if not believing what he had just heard. "My guest? I think not. She is your guest." Draco said, as politely as he good. She may be a mudblood, she may be, well, Granger, and her mother may be a muggle, but Draco was always respectful. His father had taught him, long ago, that being respectful to elders was important. It was a Malfoy thing to do. That didn't mean he had to be respectful to Granger, or any of his schoolmates, however. Narcissa glared. "She is, most certainly, my guest. But is also yours, and you will treat her as the Malfoys treat guests" She said, smiling at Hermione.

"_As the Malfoys treat guests"? I don't like the sound of that._ Hermione thought darkly. She look at Draco, he was furious with his mother, you could see it in his face. Pushing his anger aside, he shot one last glare at his mother before he gracefully took Hermione's hand and kissed it. _I kissed her hand! A sign of weekness.. If only father could see me know. The Malfoy code my ass!_ Draco thought angrily. Hermione was taken completely by surprise. She smiled weakly and shot Draco as surprised look. "Don't get used to it, Granger" He said stiffly as she walked out with his mother to the car.

"Anna-Marie, Hermione, meet Andrew. He will be driving you home tonight." Narcissa said. With one last hug from Narcissa, Hermione and her mother were heading home. Finially.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm going to say it myself. This was a very boring, un-interesting chapter. Don't get used to it, though. The only reason why this chapter was boring was because, in all technicality, I had to get that day over with (7 chapters all about ONE DAY? That must be a record haha) Never fear though. I know this chapter is disappointing, but it will get better .. muuuuuch better ;) (believe me) But, I do have some good news. I decided the future for this fic. This fanfic will be in a series of 4, most likely. One fanfic for every year at Hogwarts, following the same format that JK Rowling writes her stories. I may or may not write a separate fanfic for the summers in between, I'm not sure yet. This particular fanfict (By the mother's request) will end just before their 5th year starts. Immediately after that, I will start writing a fanfic to follow this one (a squeal) about their 5th year, then their 6th year, etc etc. Therefore, this story will only be about their summer. I'll probably continue this story until they graduate, hehe.

Reviews are always welcome, though I know myself how boring this chapter was lol.

**PrillyGirl** – Hehehe, glad you love it. And yes, they are definitely going to get together. It will just take time. Not TOO much time, though ;)

**BlackRoseBunny451** – Thanks :)

**Mara342** – Glad you liked it! Hehe Fanfiction can get quite addictive :P

**Tigersmeleth – **Haha, glad you enjoyed it :)

**Daniel-Radcliffes-Girl – **Aww hehe, well, here it is :P

**Moon-n-Universe-Goddess –** Thanks :)

**Lazy** – Exactly hehe. Hermione is a lot more powerful, sneaky and thoughtful than she appears to be.

**Greetings from lala land – **Hehe. I try to update either every day or every second day. And don't worry, they will get together. Soon :P

**Yanely1167** – Hehe thanks

**Skittish** – I did. Hehehe. I stopped in the middle of my science homework to write. LOL! I can't believe I made you laugh out loud hehe. You know what? Reading your review actually made me laugh out loud :P Glad you added my story to your Favorites :)

**Alenor** – Thanks! :) I was worried it might be a bit OOC, but oh well.

**Blonk** – Glad you like it :)

**Georgie-mini** – Awww, im glad you love it :) No need to be embarrassed! Sharpie is a brand of permanent marker hehehe. I guess where I'm from (or maybe its just me .. lol) we refer to permanent markers as "Sharpies" because it's the name brand.

**Ilovetom –** Thank you, thank you –evil grin-

**SlytherinSweetie** – Thanks. And I know! They're the perfect match lol

Big thanks (and cookies for everyone!) who reviewed! :D


	9. Meeting with Narcissa

* * *

Disclaimer : I own everything you don't recognize, and nothing you do recognize.

* * *

Chapter Nine – At home, at last.

The ride home was a long one. Hermione ran through the day's events in her head. The kiss, the "revenge" and the kiss on the hand. _He is rather charming.. For a Malfoy. _Hermione thought absentmindedly. She stared out into space for awhile, wondering what she would do all summer. After awhile, she fell into a deep and relaxing sleep.

Hermione opened her eyes. Light was flooding through the window. _All I remember was falling asleep in the car.. _She thought groggily. Hermione turned around and looked at her alarm clock. "Only 5am?" She moaned, rolling over.

"Yes, rather early. Mind you, I would have though of you as more of a morning person, Granger." Hermione froze. That voice did _not_ belong to her parents. She bolted upright in bed. There Draco was, leaning against her bed frame. "MALFOY!" she shrieked. "What are you doing here?" She snapped. "More importantly, _how_ did you get in here?" She said, glaring at him. "Easy Granger. I'm not going to attack you." He said smoothly. What he said did not console Hermione very much. "To answer your first question, my mother sent me, she wants to see you." He said, pausing. "And as for the question of _how_ I got here.. ever heard of floo powder?" he said, pointing to the fireplace in her bedroom.

"When does she want me?" Hermione said, changing the subject. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't you want to know _why_ she wants you?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "I already know" she said shortly. Draco shot her a quizzical glance but did not pursue the matter. "She said anytime before you mother wakes up is fine. Apparently it wont take very long."

Hermione climbed out of bed, following Draco to the fireplace. "Ladies first" he said, with a mock bow. Hermione grabbed a handful of powder, stepped into the fireplace, and shouted "The Malfoy Manor!" Draco followed shortly after her.

At the manor, Narcissa was already waiting for them. "Sorry for sending Draco so early, dear." She said kindly. She looked at Draco. "OK, im going, im going.." he said, walking up to his room. Hermione followed Narcissa to the bar room. When they entered the room, the two ladies sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry for being so secretive, but this manor is being watched. Death eaters are watching the manor, and give reports back to Voldemort. This is the only place where I can be sure they will not hear or see us." Narcissa explained. Hermione only nodded. _What does Narcissa need my help with? I hope she isn't asking me to free Lucius or something.. _Hermione thought. "What I am asking you" Narcissa continued "is to free Lucius, so to speak."

Hermione only stared at Narcissa. "Excuse me?" Hermione spluttered, as if she hadn't heard properly. Narcissa laughed softly. "Let me explain" she said, noticing the outrage on Hermione's face. "Better yet, let me show you the night Lucius changed.." Narcissa added. "Accio Pensieve!" Within seconds, the pensieve wizzed into Narcissa's lap. She pointed her wand to the liquid silver substance. "Go ahead, touch it." Narcissa said gently. Hermione touched it. The world around her squirrled, and soon she was in Narcissa Malfoy's memory.

"_Lucius, a man is at the door for you" a younger looking Narcissa said. _

_A younger looking Lucius walked up to his wife, to greet his vistor. Hermione froze, realizing Lucius Malfoy was heading straight towards her. But she soon remembered that he could not see or hear her._

"_Hello, how may I help you?" Lucius said to the visitor at the door. _

_Hermione gasped, she had never seen Lucius Malfoy with such courtesy. _

"_Yes, s-s-ir. My name is Peter Pettigrew. I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Wormtail said._

_Hermione narrowed her eyes. It was wormtail. The one who brought Voldemort back to power in their 4th year. The one who betrayed Lily and James._

_Lucius looked the man up and down, as if he was sizing him up. _

"_Of course, follow me" Lucius said smoothly._

_He turned to Narcissa. "Love, could you send some tea up to my study?" He asked. _

_Narcissa nodded. "I'll send Eeksor with the tea."_

_Wormtail followed Lucius up 3 flights of stairs. Hermione noticed how Wormtail kept eyeing the Malfoy's valuables. Neither of them spoke to each other until they reached Lucius's study. Hermione noticed that it had not changed at all._

"_What brings you to the Malfoy Manor?" Lucius asked curtly._

"_My master, soon to be yours" Wormtail said with a twisted smile. "Imperio!"_

_The curse hit Lucius Malfoy straight in the chest._

_Hermione looked through the glass door of his study. Outside, was a horrified looking Narcissa. She had seen the whole thing._

"_Find Narcissa!" Wormtail snarled. Lucius obeyed._

"_Narcissa! NARCISSA!" Lucius bellowed, much like his present-day self._

"_Yes, dear?" Narcissa said softly._

"_Don't dear me. WHY HAVEN'T I GOTTEN MY TEA YET?! ARE YOU INCAPABLE OF GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS?!" Lucius yelled, causing Narcissa to shrink back into the shadows. _

"_CRUCIO!" Lucius screamed._

_Narcissa crumpled to a heap on the floor, screaming in pain. It was too much for Hermione to watch. After Lucius had ended the curse, Hermione opened her eyes._

"_Did you like that?" Lucius sneered with a malicious smile._

_Narcissa wimpered._

"_How about a little more?" Lucius said in a dangerous voice, getting closer and closer to Narcissa. He tugged at her robes, tearing them off her. _

"_Imperio!" he said, pointing to Narcissa. Hermione was afraid to watch. But Narcissa's face was blank._

"_I am at your service." Narcissa said, in a flat monotone._

_Lucius smiled, ripping her shirt off. Narcissa did not push him away, nor did she participate. Her face was expressionless._

Then, all of a sudden, the world around Hermione swirled.

Hermione looked at Narcissa and hugged her. "I can't believe you went through all of that .. For so long.." Hermione said, nearly at tears. She felt so sad for Narcissa. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine now, its all over." Narcissa said. There was a hesitant look in her eyes. "But Lucius .." She started, unsure of Hermione's response. Hermione's face was thoughtful. She was rethinking the memory. "I'm assuming you never told anyone he was under the Imperius?" Hermione asked, regaining her intellectual attitude. Narcissa nodded. "But .. why? Surely someone could have helped you.." Hermione asked, confused. Narcissa sighed. "That is the thing, Hermione. This place is always watched. I don't mean to sing my praises, but the Malfoys are very powerful wizarding families. As are the Blacks. Voldemort would, of course, want to keep tabs on them." Narcissa said slowly. "Ever since Lucius was put in Azkaban, I've been watched constantly. They severely dislike me, but wouldn't dare hurt me in fears of raising suspicions. Voldemort thinks I dislike Lucius, because he never knew I seen him placed under the Imperius curse. That's why I cannot publicly express my care for Lucius." Narcissa explained sadly.

"I understand now. Forgive my confusion, but what does this have to do with me?" Hermione asked politely. Narcissa smiled weakly. "I've heard a lot about you from Draco" Narcissa explained. Hermione raised her eyebrow. "What kind of stuff?" Hermione asked, interested. _Draco talks about me? To his mother? Hmmm.._ Hermione though. "He tells me you are ahead of your class, exceptionally smart" Narcissa said. "That is why I was hoping you would be able to help me." Hermione blushed. Her arch-enemy telling his mother that she was "ahead of the class" and "exceptionally smart"? It was unheard of.

"I understand if you don't want to help. After all, Lucius, and I'm sure Draco, have been absolutely horrible to you. But you see, that wasn't _really_ him. He has been on the Imperius curse ever since. There has been times when he was close to fighting it, but his controller has been gaining steady power." Narcissa continued "I myself could not have removed him from the curse, because I am constantly watched. You, however, have an advantage." Narcissa explained, looking at Hermione. Hermione thought furiously. _Helping Lucius Malfoy? What if he doesn't change once I remove the curse? And who even says that I CAN remove the curse?_ Hermione thought.

Giving herself more time to think, Hermione asked "How do I have an advantage?" Narcissa looked triumphant. "This thought never occurred to me, until Anna-Marie was telling me how hardworking and dedicated to your studies that you were" Hermione smiled, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "First of all, you are muggle-born. As you probably know, under the Imperius curse, Lucius severely dislikes muggle-borns. Voldemort would never expect a muggle-born, especially a best friend of Harry Potter's, to help a Malfoy. Second of all, you are only a student. But I have heard a lot about you, and I believe you are quite powerful. Perhaps powerful enough to throw off an Imperius curse" Narcissa said. Hermione smiled. Narcissa seemed to think highly of Hermione. Just then, a horrible thought crossed Hermione's mind. "Wait a second. You're not just befriending my mother just to be able to talk to me, are you?" Hermione asked, slightly horrified. Narcissa was taken back. "Absolutely not. I didn't even know Anna-Marie was your mother until you came up to her. We just started talking while we were waiting for the train, and hit it off right away. Unbeknown to lots, we have quite a few things in common." Narcissa reassured. Hermione visibly relaxed.

Narcissa glanced up at the large clock over the fireplace. "6 am already!" Narcissa gasped. "I'd better get you back home before your parents find you missing. Remember—Don't tell anyone yet" Narcissa said hurridly. Walking over to to the fireplace, Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Hermione Granger's Bedroom!" he commanded as the world around her spun.

Narcissa returned upstairs as soon as Hermione left. Draco sat upstairs, in the living room. "Where is Hermione?" He asked, almost too enthusiastically. Narcissa smiled. "Getting attached to her?" Draco made a face. "Certainly not. She has no meaning to me whatsoever." Draco said defensively. Narcissa laughed. "She just left for home" she replied. "Oh" he said quietly. No one could miss the slightly disappointed look in his eyes.

Hermione arrived back in her bedroom, as planned. Perhaps her summer would be more exciting than she had ever hoped for. However, somewhere in the back of her mind, she was reminded that helping Malfoy Senior only meant spending more time with Malfoy Jr.

Boy, was she right.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope this chapter was far more exciting and eventful than the last. I think it clears up a lot questions. If not, let me know and I'll work it into the story or answer it when I respond to your review. :) Now, I can probably see where you DM/HG fans are getting annoyed. 2 chapters without any HG/DM scenes! But please, be patient. It will come, believe me. Most likely in the next chapter or so. Thank you all so much for reviewing. I have to admit, I was so tied up with my other fanfic (What goes on in the teacher's lounge) that I started paying less attention to this fanfic. Never fear! I will update either tomorrow or the next day.

Dumdumditz23 – Hehe thanks, I will!

Mir – That's good to hear, thanks :)

Crazee – Hehe I know, shocking, huh? Thanks :)

Tigersmeleth – Awww! I feel so special!

Ilovetom – I know! I'm happy too. I hate it when people write a story that I like then finish it too quickly, without a proper ending.

Alex Felton – Thanks! :)

AtLossforWords – Its something you don't hear about too often. Glad your excited lol :)

Dark Angel – I will!

Daniel-Radcliffes-Girl – I love you too! (for reviewing! :P)

Harry-Potter-Fan145 – Yay! You rock too! One of my more devoted reviewers :) Hyper is good –thumbs up-

Nevermind2 – Me too, Draco is obsessive material :) Its good to hear you have faith in my story hehe

Georgie-mini – I know! Its not fair .. Why can't Draco be real? –pouts-

Alenor – Thanks for your honesty. I agree completely with you! hehe :)

FlavaGurl – Wow, that's good to hear. Thanks! :)

NikkiEvans – Hehe, thanks for your honesty as well. Like I said before, I agree! lol

AngelPrncss07 – I will, I will!

Draco-Obsessed-Girl – Awww! –grins- glad you enjoyed it!

Draco's all mine – I will hehe

Mara342 – Your new favorite fic? Wowee, that means A LOT –big grin- I usually update every day or every second day with short chapters, and if I write a longer chapter (like this one) then I'll update every 2-3 days. I try to write everyday, though. I'm glad you love the story! :D Luv ya too :)

WOW!! 19 reviews! That must be a record! If I forgot anyone, let me know! BUTTERBEERS ALL-ROUND! –grins insanely- Keep the reviews coming!


	10. The great setup

* * *

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize and nothing you do recognize.

* * *

Chapter Ten – The great set-up

After arriving home, she quickly flopped into bed, savoring the few hours of sleep she had left. Her eyelids dropped slowly .. taking her off to a far-away dreamland.

The day passed quickly. Hermione spent most of the day finishing homework, despite the fact that summer had only begun two days ago. "Hermione, lunch is ready!" Anna-Marie yelled, from the kitchen. Hermione made her way downstairs.

"Mmm, something smells awfully good, mum" Hermione said, smiling. Draco wasn't here. Narcissa wasn't here. It was just her and her mom. Although, she was a little disappointed that her dad wasn't present—but he was at work.

"So dear, tell me. How was your 4th year at Hogwarts?" Her mom asked. Hermione was quiet for a moment. Then it all came out. All of it. Once she was done, Hermione's mom looked shocked. "This, Voldemort person .. He's truly horrible, isn't he?" Mrs. Granger asked, surveying Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Hermione?" Her mother asked rather bluntly. Hermione looked shocked for a moment.

"No, of course not." Hermione replied truthfully. Hermione's mom looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think I've found a wonderful young man for you" Hermione's mom said, smiling. Hermione look rather horrified.

"You _want_ me to date?!" Hermione asked, shocked. _What is she thinking? Whats wrong with her? And who might this "young man" be?! _Hermione thought wildly. Hermione's mom seen the look on Hermione's face and chuckled.

"You're old enough, responsible enough, your grade are exceptional. As long as everything stays the way it is, I see nothing wrong" She mom said.

"Well then," Hermione said awkwardly. Hermione stared out the window, deep in thought.

"Do you have anyone in mind, dear?" Her mom asked.

"Yes—uh, I mean no" Hermione said quickly, realizing her slip-up. Her mom looked at her carefully.

"Who?" She asked curiously. Hermione sighed.

"No one. Forget it. I'm going upstairs" Hermione said rather coolly.

Hermione sat down at her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry & Ron,_

_How is your summer? Mine has started off oddly, ever since I got off the train. My mom met Narcissa Malfoy while waiting for our train. They've become rather close. As horrifying as the sounds, Narcissa is rather nice. Very nice, really. She is nothing like Lucius Malfoy. She despises the Dark Arts. However, whats bad is Draco Malfoy. We went over the Malfoy Manor yesterday—A HUGE place. I was technically forced to spend the day with Malfoy. I played the best prank on him. I'll have to tell you about it in person, it was priceless. We made a truce. Before you start yelling at me, consider this: I'll probably be spending most of the summer with him. I also have so me very interesting information about Lucius, but I can't tell you here. Perhaps we could meet sometime?_

_Love,_

_Hermione._

And with that, she folded the letter up and walked out of her bedroom. "Mother, could I go to Diagon Alley? I need to mail a letter to Harry and Ron" Hermione asked. Hermione smiled.

"Of course. I'd love to meet them again. Maybe you should suggest that they come for a visit?" Anna-Marie suggested. Hermione nodded.

Grabbing some floo powder from the mantle, she stepped into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley!"

Hermione smiled. She hadn't been to Diagon Alley for awhile. After she owled the letter, she walked around for a bit. Suddenly something caught her eye. It was a grin-looking dog.

Hermione panicked. _What is he doing here?! Sirius could be spotted! Or worse!_ She thought angrily. She walked up to the dog. "Snuffles, come with me" she said blankly. She flooed back to her house with the great shaggy dog.

"Transform" she commanded. Sirius transformed. She ran over and hugged him. "I missed you. Where have you been? Have you seen Harry or Ron yet?" She asked. He grinned.

"Just came back from the burrow, actually." He said. Her face suddenly turned stern.

"So, do tell me.. What were you doing in Diagon Alley. A place, may I remind you, that is full of people who think you are an escaped murderer" Hermione asked crossly.

Sirius laughed hollowly. "Relax, McGonagall. I was in my dog form, remember?" He said, as if stating the obvious. Hermione nodded. "Still.." she said, unable to let it go.

A small cough came from the couch in the far corner of the living room. Hermione and Sirius spun around at once. "Mum!" Hermione squeaked.

Sirius eyes narrowed. "Is she to be trusted?" He asked, as if she wasn't even there. Hermione nodded.

Sirius turned to Hermione's mom. "Hello, Mrs. Granger. My name is Sirius Black, pleased to meet you" He said smoothly. He noticed the nervousness in her eyes. "I'm sure you have lots of questions.." He asked, referring to their conversation that she had overheard.

But what Hermione's mom said next, surprised Hermione greatly.

"Is _he_ the one you had in mind, dear?" Hermione's mom asked, her eyes sweeping over Sirius. He was wearing black robes, his hair was ruffled in a charming way. But he was also 18 years older than Hermione.

Hermione gasped. "MUM!" She screeched. "This is Harry's _godfather_" she said pointedly. Hermione's mom blushed.

"Oh, right. I remember now.." she said, smiling.

"So, if its not him, then who is it? You know, Hermione, Draco is quite charming, and handsome, and sweet" Her mom said.

Sirius choked. Hermione looked torn.

"Draco MALFOY?" He roared, Turning to Hermione. Hermione ignored them both.

"Yes, Sirius. I believe that's his name." She said, laughing. He, in turn, did not seem amused.

"Explain." He said. Hermione sighed. "Narcissa met my mom at the train station.." she started.

Sirius's eyes darkened. "Narcissa? What did she do?" He asked hurriedly.

Hermione turned to her mom. "Narcissa is Sirius's cousin, mom" She explained. Her mom nodded.

"Well, my mom and Narcissa have become close friends" Hermione explained quickly, trying her best to avoid a scene. Sirius Black was known for his temper.

"They're WHAT?!" He roared, yet again. Hermione's mom looked rather frightened.

"Sorry" he added hastily, smiling at Anna-Marie.

"Honestly Sirius, shes very nice. If you know her _whole_ story" Hermione said, carefully putting emphasis on 'whole'. Sirius slightly nodded.

"Mother, would you mind if we could catch up on things?" she asked, kindly, yet pointedly. Her mom got the drift. "Of course, dear. I'll get us some tea".

Then Hermione proceeded to tell him about the visit to the Manor, carefully omitting the encounter with Narcissa. Sirius looked ready to kill when he heard what Draco had done to her. But she silenced him, and smiled wickedly. Then she told him about the prank she pulled on him. Sirius howled with laughter. "That's bloody brilliant, Hermione! Up to the Muarder's standard!" He exclaimed, beaming. Hermione smirked. "I know"

Time passed, as Hermione, Anna-Marie, and Sirius had a nice chat over tea. Then Sirius turned serious.

"Hermione, I'm sure you've heard of The Order before?" He asked. Hermione nodded. She remembered reading it in a book.

"We've created another one. The Weasleys are going to the headquarters today. Of course, you're invited to come." Hermione beamed. "I'd love to come, but I came here to visit my family, since I haven't seen them all year. Would it be alright if I joined you in a week or so?" She asked. Sirius nodded. She looked over at her mom. She seemed perfectly fine with it.

Then Hermione looked at Sirius curiously. "How are you getting there?" she asked. She assumed the Headquarters would be protected by all concealment charms available. Sirius pulled something out of his robe pockets. "I'm getting home by this. Its a—"but he was cut off by Hermione "Concealment Transporter" she finished, smiling. This magical device had the power to transport the beholder to a specific place, similar to a portkey. But the beholder had to be a certain person, and in order to arrive at the correct location, he or she had to concentrate very very hard on the located he or she wished to go. The incantation was "Occultus Transicio!" (means "concealment transport" in latin)

After hugging Hermione and saying goodbye to Mrs.Granger, Sirius left.

The Grangers had a late dinner. Mrs. Granger had cooked up some wonderfully delicious mashed potatoes and roasted turkey. After dinner, Hermione and her Dad, Andrew Granger, discussed Hogwarts. Hermione told him about all the adventures she, Harry, and Ron had gone through in the last school year. She told him about what happened at the end, about Cedric's death. After a couple hours, Hermione noticed the time. 10pm. "My goodness, I'm rather tired" Hermione said, yawning. A similar feeling was upon the parents. "Goodnight Dad, Goodnight Mom" She said sleepily, before proceeding upstairs.

The next morning came. Hermione was awoke by a shrill voice coming from outside her door. "Hermione! Get up! Honestly dear, you'll be late for your date" Her mom said. Hermione choked. "Date?" she asked, uncertainly. _How long did I sleep? What year is it?_ She thought, horrified.

Her mom ended up choosing appropriate clothing for her, while Hermione just followed aimlessly. _Just get the date over with. Bloody mother._ Hermione thought angrily.

Half an hour later, Hermione was dressed and ready to go. She had to admit, her mom had done a good job. Hermione was dressed in a emerald green form-fitting top and long black snug-fitting jeans. Her hair was done up into a messy bun—the way Hermione liked it.

Hermione was slightly curious about her "mystery boy." In the car, she turned to her mom. "Mom, you know, I don't really want to date muggles.." she said, sighing.

Hermione's mom was smiling, however.

"He's not a muggle, Hermione. He's a wizard" she said. Hermione gaped.

"But .. How did you find him?" she asked, spluttering. Hermione's mom grinned again.

"When we were at Narcissa's .. Me and her got talking about you. She said she knew some wizard whom you might like" Anna-Marie said. Hermione muttered darkly. Any wizard the Malfoys knew was bound to be trouble.

The car parked in front of what appeared to be a coffee-shop. Hermione stared at it suspiciously. Passer-bys seemed oblivious to the shop. The windows were clear, yet you couldn't see through them. It was clear that it was magical, but the shop gave Hermione a very bad feeling. A very bad feeling indeed.

Hermione's mom dropped Hermione off at the door. She pulled the door open and walked inside. She scanned the room. It was completely empty. Except for a young man. A very blonde, pale young man. Hermione thought she might be sick.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:** I must be truly evil to leave you there. Never fear! I shall update soon, but it will most likely be a shorter chapter. This is a record! This chapter was EXACTLY 5 pages, plus authors note & review replies (in total, 7 pages!) As you can see, things are starting to sway towards HG/DR :)

Mucho Luff to all of you who reviewed ..

Honey-gurl808

Georgie-Mini

Alavna

Nevermind2

Tigersmeleth

Fierysoulgirl

Flavagurl

PaintedSecrets

Mara342

RedPillow

Daniel-Radcliffes-Girl

Draco's all mine

Mir

Alenor

EvilDancer93

Elemental-Sorceror

Padfoot-Lover1

Mystery of the Night

Fiery-Readhead

Blackrosebunny451

Cierra

Wowee! 21 Reviewers! Sorry I didn't reply personally to you all, I don't have that much time today. Thanks to ALL of you who reviewed. You guys are sooooo enthusiastic and make me want to write more, and more!! I OFFICIALLY HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS!! Yay!! :D


	11. And so it unravels

* * *

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize and nothing you do recognize.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – And so it unravels

Hermione looked at the blonde wizard. Surely .. she must be having a horrible dream. It couldn't be HIM .. could it?

Hermione was oblivious to the fact that she was openly staring at Draco Malfoy.

"Like what you see, Granger?" He drawled lazily, his arms folded. Hermione felt sick. Surely this was a mistake? Maybe her "mystery boy" hadn't arrived yet.

"Why are you here?" she asked, rather bluntly. Draco seemed unfazed. "Same reason you're here, I suppose?" He replied coolly.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Did our mother's just set us up?" She asked, slightly mortified.

"It took you that long to figure that out? And they call you smart.." He sneered.

_Of course! Why didn't I suspect something when mother when on about Draco being sweet and caring.._ Hermione thought bitterly.

Draco was in a similar train of thought. _I should have suspected something when she told me she knew a witch in the muggle world.._He thought angrily.

"Why don't we just get out of here, and go explore this town _separately_?" Hermione asked pointedly. She did not want to stay with her arch enemy, regardless of the "truce".

Draco smirked and leaned back comfortably in his seat. "As much as I hate you, you can't leave" he said simply.

Hermione stared. "Excuse me? I don't believe you are in any position to tell me what I can or cannot do" she replied hotly.

Draco's smirk broadened. "Of course I can. You're a mudblood, aren't you?" He replied maliciously. Hermione looked outraged.

Without even replied, she turned her heel, walked to the door, and opened it.

But it didn't open.

She tried it again.

But it wouldn't open.

"Having fun?" a voice said from behind her. Hermione spun around. He was inches away from her.

"Does it _look_ like I'm having fun, Draco Malfoy?" she asked, glaring at him. He laughed, pulling her to the table he was previously sitting at.

"Granger, I must say. I'm disappointed in you. Surely you know where we are?" He asked, in a condescending tone. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

_Empty coffee shop, door's locked, no people in sight, invisible to passerbys.._ she thought, silently adding up the clues. Then her eyes widened. "The room of requirement?" she asked. Draco snorted.

"No quite, but close" he replied. Hermione thought for awhile. Then it came to her. "spatium requiresque" she muttered. It wasn't an incantation, just merely a thought expressed out loud. Draco had a small smile on his face. "Indeed" he replied.

Hermione sat there for a moment, pondering. _Narcissa must have conjured up this room, making it lock from the inside so we'd be forced to stay together. How can she be sure we wont curse each other to death?_ She wondered

"Draco, can I try something on you?" Hermione asked, unaware that she just called him by his first name. Draco looked a bit surprised, then suspicious.

"What do you want to try on me?" he asked suspiciously. Hermione bit her lip. How exactly would she explain it?

"I'm going to aim a spell at you. A light one, mind you. I want to see if we're allowed to use magic in this room" she said, in a matter-of-factly tone. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"How can I trust you not to do something stupid?" He asked stupidly. Hermione snickered.

"You're a wizard, aren't you? I _wont_ do anything stupid. I'll just perform a simple spell.. Ahh, how about I Accio your robe?" She asked. Draco still looked at her suspiciously, but nodded.

"Besides, we can't do magic outside of school, remember? I'm pretty sure we wont be able to use magic in here. 99.9 of the time, rooms created by that spell have an anti-magic charm on them" Hemione said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"_Accio robes!"_ she said, pointing her want at Draco.

Nothing happened. Hermione groaned.

"_Accio bra!" _Draco said, pointing his want at Hermione's chest.

Nothing happened. Hermione breathed relief before she glared at him.

"What? I had to try, didn't I?" he asked, smirking. She just sighed.

"We're stuck in a room, forced together, and all you can think about is my bra?!" she asked indigenously. Draco snickered.

"I'm a male teenager. What do you expect?" He drawled, talking before he thought. Hermione was slightly shocked. _He thinks about me?_ She thought.

"Of course, don't flatter yourself, Granger" he added, seeing the shocked look on Hermione's face. Her face slowly resumed it normal know-it-all look. He looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked, noticing his stare. "Well, what are we going to do? We can't use magic and we can't escape.." Draco trailed off, expecting her to come up with a grand idea. Her face was expressionless.

"There is _nothing_ we can do. We could lock Voldemort in here, and he'd never be able to escape" Hermione said, sighing. Draco flinched upon hearing 'Voldemort'.

"Well, this is still a 'date', isn't it? I guess we'll just have to _enjoy _ourselves to pass the time" Hermione said, frowning slightly, unsure of how he would respond. She really had no intentions on going on a blind date with a Malfoy. Shockingly, Draco nodded.

"Even though, rest assured, I never meant for this to happen." he said, just for the record. Hermione nodded.

"I'll get us some coffee, then." He said, getting up. He walked up to the counter and brought two hot coffees back to the table. He placed Hermione's coffee in front of her, and sat down with his, on the opposite side of the cozy table.

The two teenagers sat in silence, sipping their coffees. _Bloody hell, this is boring. What on earth are we suppose to talk about? I doubt there is any subject that we agree on.._ Draco thought. But it was Hermione who broke the silence first.

"So, is it nice to be back home?" she asked, hoping that she wouldn't bring out any awkward or tense situations. Draco snorted.

"I'm sure it would be, but I haven't really _been_ home very much this summer." He responded. Hermione didn't really know what to say.

"I know what you mean. I've been quite busy myself." She responded between sips. She wondered for a moment how she'd ever live through the time that they were locked in this room. The silence was almost even worse than the bickering.

"Do you read often? I noticed you have a lot of books" she asked, unable to think of anything else to talk about.

"Yeah, often. Over the summer, I don't usually have much to go. We occasionally have house parties, but apart from that I usually fly or read" He responded truthfully. Hermione was surprised.

"You read? I'm not really surprised, you're definitely educated. What is your favorite book?" She asked, almost cringing. _"Im not really surprised, you're definitely educated" .. He'll either find that insulting or complementing. I don't want him to think either._ Hermione thought.

"I'm not sure. A lot of Dark Arts books fascinate me. Not because I want to practice Dark Arts, but just to read up on them. The history is quite interesting" Draco replied intelligently. Hermione was taken aback.

"You don't want to practice Dark Arts?" she asked supidly, before she could stop herself. Draco gave her a twisted look.

"Of course not. Only idiots would serve someone who failed five times to kill a single boy" he sneered. "Besides, I don't serve **anyone**." He whispered defiantly. Hermione nodded.

They're conversation grew more and more interesting as the minutes passed. Then Draco asked a question Hermione would have **never** thought she'd hear.

"How's life in the muggle world?" Draco asked, in a non-threatening, almost.. friendly tone. Hermione was completely taken aback.

"W-what did you say?" She stuttered, unsure if she heard correctly. Draco laughed softly. "Granger, you heard me.." He replied, with something that looked like a cross between a smile and a smirk. Hermione resumed her regular tone.

"Ah, well. I didn't expect a question like that coming from you. Anyhow, pretty good. Not much different from the wizarding world, minus the danger of Voldemort" She replied unflinchingly. Draco didn't flinch either.

"Granger, honestly. I'm not that bad. What about all the stupid muggles you have to live around? Completely oblivious to magic.." He said, in a slightly cold tone.

"Its not hard to live around muggles, especially when you can't do magic either" she responded defensively. "Besides .. They're a lot smarter than most wizards. They don't need a piece of wood in their hand to make things happen" she added, with a slightly colder tone.

Draco looked as if he was slightly lost for words, but quickly gathered himself up. "Right." He said, avoiding any arguments. Hermione looked surprised. It wasn't everyday that Draco _avoided_ arguments. There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke up again.

"You know .. I wonder what other charms are on this room.." Hermione said thoughtfully. Draco pondered for a moment.

"_Cookie Aparatus!_" He said, without using his wand. A cookie appeared in front of him.

"Hmm, interesting" Hermione replied, still deep in thought. _Can it summon anything? There's only one way to find out.._ "_Swimming pool Aparatus!" _Something big. A swimming pool was the first thing that came to mind. Instantly, the coffee shop faded away and was soon replaced by a large pool. Draco grinned.

"_Dance floor Aparatus!" _Draco commanded. Surprisingly, the poolside they were once at turned into Ballroom.

"_Nighttime Aparatus!" _She commanded, curious to see if the new trick could change the time of day. Instantly, the world outside the windows dimmed, and the Ballroom was dimly lit by candles. She knew, however, that it was still bright and sunny outside. This was just an illusion.

"_Music Aparatus!"_ He said. Soft music played in the background. Hermione smiled. This new 'trick' could be very useful.

Following his lead of thought, Hermione thought up an idea. "_Gown Aparatus!"_ She commanded. Her clothes turned into a stunning strapless silk gown. She gasped softly. It was gorgeous. She looked at Draco. She was staring at her.

"What? Might as well have a little fun with this trick, no?" She asked with a slightly mischievous grin. Draco just shrugged. "_Dress Robe Aparatus!"_ He commanded. Instantly, his clothes were replaced by a deep green dress robe with silver details.

"Do you think we'll still look like this when the room disappears?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head. "No, everything summoned by the room goes with the room" She replied intelligently.

She looked at him expectantly. "Well, what would you like to do?" she asked. He was silent for a moment.

"I don't care. What do you want to do?" He asked, turning the question to her. She bit her lip. If she was here with anyone else, this could end up fun. But being with Malfoy .. it was different. _What the heck.. Even if I do hate him .. We might as well make the best of this room.._ "Well? What are we waiting for? Why don't we just take advantage of the dance floor?" She asked, bitting her lip. _I can't believe I just indirectly asked a Malfoy to dance.. Whats wrong with me?!_

_Nothing. Its him. Who could resist him?_

_Shut up. He's a Malfoy!_

_So? You've got to admit .. the platinum blonde hair, perfect body.. And he's skilled too, you can tell. I bet he's really good at—_

_Malfoy is BAD. He's EVIL! His father is a death eater!_

_But he isn't. Why discriminate based on father? That would make you just as bad as those who call you a mudblood just because of your parents._ Hermione was fighting a mind battle. But she had to admit, he was being very polite at the moment.

"Sure" He replied, standing up. Hermione looked up at him, dazed.

"What?" She asked, forgetting what she had previously said to him.

"You said we should take advantage of the dance floor. I said sure. Honestly, Granger.." Draco explained, in a slightly bored tone. Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy. _Did he just agree? I was expecting some sort of "I wouldn't dance with a mudblood" or something along those lines.._ She thought, shocked.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked, in a overly-dramatic and sarcastic tone. He held out his hand. Hermione took it. "Of course, the pleasure is all mine" she replied, matching his tone. They both held back smirks as the made their way towards the dance floor.

"What kind of dance music do you like?" she asked, as he 'swept' her on the dance floor. He shrugged. "You pick" he asked nonchantly. Hermione thought for a second.

"_Demasiado Herido Aparatus!"_ she said softly. She had always loved this song. A Spanish love song. _Not that I'm in love, or anything like that. I mean .. I can barely tolerate him.._ She thought quickly, as if to reassure herself.

When the music started playing softly in the background, Draco raised an eyebrow. "Demasiado Herido?" He asked. It was more of a statement than a question. Hermione nearly fell from shock.

"Y-you know this song?!" she stuttered, looking utterly shocked. Draco laughed. His laugh was a smug laugh, with a touch of evil and something that made you want to snog him senseless.

"Granger, I, unlike most idiots who call themselves wizards, know a slight bit about the muggle world. Besides, my mother made sure I was well educated in fine music, literature and other sorts of stuff like that" He said smoothly.

Hermione laughed nervously. _Why have I never seen this side of Malfoy before?_ She thought. _Because you've always hated him .. For something he wasn't .. You've never given him a chance_ Her mind responded. _But I can't be blamed. If he wasn't such an arrogant, egotistic, self-centered, prat I might have seen something else in him_ She thought back. Another mind battle.

Draco looked at her curiously. "Not like I particularly care, but do you have something on your mind? I know I'm devilishly handsome and all, but.." Draco said smugly. Hermione actually laughed. It was more of a 'in-your-dreams' kind of laugh.

"Oh nothing .. Just thinking how strange this day has been" she responded. Draco nodded. "Well, would you like to start dancing?" He asked pointedly. They were both standing in the middle of the dance floor. Hermione coughed a bit and smiled slyly.

_**Demasiado herido,**_

_**Por tu culpa amiga**_

_**Yo he quedado**_

_**Demasiado herido**_

_**Que volver a verte**_

_**Ni pensarlo.**_

_**Pobre la que tenga**_

_**Y pretenda ahora**_

_**Marcar mi vida**_

_**Quién en prometerse**_

_**Intentando amarme**_

_**Con una mentira.**_

_**Demasiado herido**_

_**Ya cási aparezco**_

_**Un gorrión sin alas**_

_**Como si yo fuera**_

_**Menos que la nada**_

_**Como una gaviota**_

_**Que perdió su playa**_

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she did the same as they swayed gently to the music. Hermione simply couldn't believe what they were doing. Gryffindor bookworm and Slytherin prince .. A pureblood and a muggle-born .. Dancing together. Completely unheard of.

_**Demasiado herido**_

_**Para estar consciente**_

_**De lo que me pasa**_

_**Para estar planeando**_

_**Lo que haré mañana**_

_**Sí tal vez mi vida**_

_**Aquí termino**_

_**Demasiado herido**_

_**Para que me pidas**_

_**Empezar de nuevo**_

_**Pagarás la culpa**_

_**Quiera Dios**_

_**Que jamás te ocurra**_

_**Demasiado herido**_

_**Abre bién los ojos**_

_**Es la despedida**_

_**Y al cerrar la puerta**_

_**Debes olvidarme**_

_**Por toda tu vida.**_

Hermione looked up to Draco. She had never realized how tall he was. He was a good head taller than she was. He appeared to be deep in though, with a far-away look in his eyes.

_Why am I doing this?_ Draco thought, clearly mystified. _How did this happen? One moment we were angry, ready to curse each other out.. The next moment we're dancing. If only father could see me now.._

Father.

That word felt like a cold knife, plunging into his soul. What father? His 'father' was locked up in a wizard prison, at this very moment. Why? Because he had made foolish choices. He chose the side that gave him power. But it was the wrong side. The loosing side.

His father had made foolish choices. Or namely, one choice in particular. One choice Draco would never make. Shaking these thoughts out of his head, he focused on dancing, as the song came to an end.

_**Demasiado herido, por tu culpa, demasiado herido.**_

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin swayed to the music, moving across the dance floor, unaware that after that moment, their lives would never be the same again.

* * *

**Author's note**: Aww, I'm so so sorry for not updating earlier. But hey, this is your reward! 9 pages on Microsoft Word! –grins- School is being particularly evil to me lately, so updates will come less often. But I promise you, no matter what, I will update **at least** once or twice a week, if not more. I know this chapter was highly OOC, but let me know what you think. I needed to find a way for them to finally start 'clicking'. The next chapter will explain a bit more about Draco's decisions. Oh yes, and the song in this chapter is called "Demasiado Herido" .. I'm not sure who the original writer was, but I got it from the Mariachi de America. Please let me know what you guys thought of this (record long) chapter .. Your reviews mean a lot to me! :)

**Nevermind2 –** Well, the thing is .. It was a blind date. They both thought that they would meet someone new. Plus, I think the mothers' influence on the two played a part in it too. Glad you enjoyed Sirius's part! Expect to see a lot more of JK Rowling's characters (like the ones that are never mentioned in the fanfics!)

**Padfoot-Lover1 –** Hehehe!

**Tigersmeleth - **Oh yes. Mwhaha :)

**Sly Slytherin Princess –** Hehe thanks! :)

**Alenor – **Oh yes .. Draco Hermione can only equal two things .. Love or Hate. And we all know what path this story is going to take .. ;) Thanks!

**Flavagurl –** Hehehe, glad your excited! :P luv you too! :)

**PaintedSecrets – **Hehehehe Thanks :)

**Nuova Fede –** Thanks! I will :)

**Carissa –** I'm glad to hear that. I want this to be not one of your ordinary fics! :) Thanks :)

**Mara342 –** Wow, aren't you excited? That makes me excited! –grins-

**Mir –** Hehe! Thanks! About the SB&HG thing .. ehehe.. I know from personal experience, that parents think up the most ridiculous things. :P

**Draco's all mine –** No, thank YOU! :) –grins-

**BlackRoseBunny451 –** Hehehe I know! Thanks :)

**Pink Puff –** Too bad you feel that way.. It doesn't seem like the rest of the reviews feel the same way, however. I wish you good luck on finding a piece of fanfiction that suits your tastes.

**Luna Gypsy –** Wow, thanks! :)

**NikkiEvans –** Haha, I know. It was obvious! Oh well. Thanks :)

**Elemental-Sorceror –** Oh yes, I'm quite evil. As in fluffy-bunny evil. Hehehe. It was kind of obvious, wasn't it? Oh well.. hehe

**Greetings from lala land –** No problem hehe. Actually, I write them usually in one sitting, then post them right away (I have a laptop, so I write them in bed sometime hehe) But I also carry a notepad with me when I'm away from my computer, just in case some good ideas come up. Talk about addicted! LOL

**Evildancer93 –** Thanks!

**Cierra –** Ooh thanks. I love constructive reviews! Hehehe

**PotterFan2005 –** Awesome! Thanks! I love keeping you guys in suspense! Mwhaha

**CozzaGirl16 –** Oh, no problem. Thanks! And about Sirius .. He's actually one of my favorite characters. Plus, remember that this is set in the summer between their 4th and 5th year .. Therefore, Sirius hasn't died yet hehe. (Just for the record, I did read book 5 .. I cried for a week, no kidding.) Thanks for pointing that out, though! :)

**Alavna – **Thanks!

**Miss.Carla -** Hehe thanks!

**THANK YOU ALL!** For reviewing! Your reviews make me smile! No, scratch that .. They make me grin! And laugh! Hehehehe. Expect the next chapter soon ..


	12. Damn those feelings

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I own everything you don't recognize and nothing you do recognize.

* * *

**Author's note:** In this chapter, there will be a couple 'mind conversations', so to speak. 

Example:

_I'm not hungry!  
'Yes you are, you know you are..'_

When their subconscious is talking, it will be between apostrophes ('')

-----

Chapter Twelve – Damn those feelings

Draco looked at Hermione. _She looks so peaceful .. So mellow .. It almost looks as if she was under a spell.._ Draco thought. When the song ended, they broke apart rather awkwardly.

"Would you like to eat something?" Draco asked, a bit too caring for his personality. Hermione looked at him suspiciously, but nodded.

"_Dining Room Aparatus!" _Draco said. The ballroom instant changed into a dining room, complete with candles which, to their slight horror, gave the room a romantic glow.

"_Clothes Aparatus!"_ She said, and her stunning ball gown was replaced by her emerald green top and snug black jeans. Following her train of thought, Draco changed his robes.

"_Clothes Aparatus!"_ and his robes were replaces with his stylish muggle clothing that he was once wearing. Hermione sat down at a table, opposite to Draco.

"_Butterbeer Aparatus!_" She said. A butterbeer appeared in front of her.

_"Firewiskey Aparatus!"_ Draco said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. She wasn't about to be locked in the same room with a drunk Draco. The sober version was bad enough. Beside that, she hated when people were drunk, and she deeply disapproved of alcohol.

"Don't expect to drink that, you know. I'm not about to be stuck in a room with you drunk." Hermione said stiffly. Draco snickered.

"Don't think you can't stop me" Draco sneered. And with that, he took a big glup and swollowed the firewiskey shot. However, he nearly choked in the process.

"Whats wrong?" Hermione asked, watching him with slight amusement, slight annoyance. Draco scowled.

"Its apple juice." Draco growled. Hermione was barely able to stiffle her laughter. "Mother must have charmed the Aparatus to only deliver non-alcoholic beverages.." He said unhappily. Hermione privately thought that Narcissa was one of the most brilliant witches she'd ever met.

-----

3 butterbeers and a very filling dinner later..

"_Library Aparatus!"_ Hermione commanded. The dinning room abruptly turned into a large library. Hermione gasped. _I asked for a library in general .. This library must contain ever book published! A dream come true.._ She though gleefully. Draco snorted.

"Just like you, Hermione" Draco said, before he dissapeared behind a bookshelf. Hermione stood there for a second, stunned. Every time he said her name, she was caught by surprise. She _knew_ they had agreed to call each other by their first names while they were locked in the room, but she didn't actually expect him to keep his end of the agreement. _Come to think of it, I haven't heard one 'mudblood' since agreed to call each other by our first names_ Hermione thought.

She approached the first row, scanning the shelves for a title that may catch her interest. Her eyes fell upon a book – _Transfiguration for the soul._ She took a seat on a couch in the library, and began to read.

-----

Draco, meanwhile, was looking through quidditch books, but his mind didn't seem quite focused In fact, a mental battle was going on in his mind.

_Why don't I hate her anymore?  
'Maybe I never did?'  
Yes I did! Shes a mudblood, below me, scum of the earth.._

_'That's what father always used to say..'_

Father.

There was that word again. What had changed? Just a few days ago, he was righeously following all of his father's rules. But if his father was all-powerful, why was his in a wizard's gaol? This question had been at the back of Draco's mind, ever since his father was captured. He glanced up at Hermione, who was presently curled up on the couch, deeply emersed in a book.

_'She's pretty..'_

_But she's a mudblood. Nothing will change that._

_'But does that really matter?'_

Draco sighed. He just wanted to stop thinking about her. He wasn't really sure of his feelings for her, anyways. One moment, he hated her. Then next, he actually enjoyed her company. What was going wrong with him?

-----

Hermione was reading.

**_Through the ages, transfiguration has always been an important subject in magical studies. Transfiguration is the art of changing something into something else—in essence, transfiguring it._**

****

_I wonder what he's doing right now.. _Hermione thought. Completely oblivious to the fact that she was thinking about her supposed enemy again.

'_Just the fact that I just thought about him right now proves he is more than a mere annoyance'_

_I suppose he can be intelligent.._

_'He IS intelligent. He's got the second highest grades.'_

_'What could go wrong by giving him a chance?'_

_A chance? I've given him many chances! I do nothing to deserve the 'mudblood' title!_

_'Well, I AM a muggle-born. He was raised with the belief that all muggle-borns were good for nothing. That, in essence, isn't his fault.. He can change'_

_Malfoy? Changing?_

Why couldn't she just concentrate on the book? Her mind kept floating away to thoughts, or rather, mind conversations with her subconscious, about a certain blonde-haired Slytherin.

_I must be going insane._ She thought.

-----

After an hour of 'trying' to read, Draco decided to approach Hermione.

"Hey" Draco said. _'Hey'? 'HEY'?! How much more un-Malfoyish can I get? Good god, I must be going crazy. Why am I even talking to her again? Oh yes.._ Draco thought wildly. Hermione must have noticed his 'unMalfoyish' behavior, because she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey" She replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Are you done reading? I was wondering if you'd mind if I turned this into a quidditch pitch. Good time to practice." He said gruffly. He hated the idea of having to ask her _permission_. Then again, if he didn't, she'd be furious with him if her comfortable couch suddenly disappeared. _Since when have I ever cared if she was furious with me?_ Draco thought fleetingly.

"Well, I guess its only fair that you get some to use this Aparatus charm. But do tell me, what am I going to do while you fly?" Hermione asked. She really wanted to stay and explore the library some more, but, like she said, it was only fair. _Since when have I cared if things between me and Draco were fair? They've never been_ Hermione thought fleetingly, but soon shook away those thoughts.

"You don't fly?" Draco asked. He was surprised. Miss know-it-all not doing something?

"No. I rather, er, don't like it" Hermione said warily. But Draco saw through her lie.

"Is it because you're not good at it, or because you're scared of flying?" Draco asked. For once, his voice was absent of all sarcasm or smugness. He just sounded genuinely curiously.

"Why do you care?" Hermione snapped. Draco was a little taken aback.

"Well then, you can either say on the ground or come fly with me" Draco announced.

"Fly with you .. As in, on the same broomstick?" Hermione asked. Draco snickered.

"Yes" He replied.

"Fine, lets go then" She answered, with a hurried tone. If she was going to do this, she was going to get it over with.

"_Qudditch Aparatus!"_ Draco commanded. The library faded into a large quidditch pitch. "_Broomstick Aparatus!"_ He said. A broomstick appeared in front of him. Hermione made an inaudible noise.

Draco mounted the broomstick, then looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione quivered.

"I'll .. umm .. just watch" Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes. He swiftly dismounted the broomstick, swept Hermione off her feet before she could even say 'MALFOY!' and gently placed her on the broomstick.

"Come on, it'll be fun" He said, whispering into her ear. His breath tickled her ear. Hermione feebly nodded. He slipped on the broomstick, in front of her. The sat there, for a moment, before Draco realized she didn't know what to do.

"You know, you need to hold on to something unless you plan on flying off.." Draco said, with a smirk. (But she couldn't see that)

"What do I hold on to?" Hermione asked. Draco sighed. She was making this very hard.

"Me. Don't get any ideas. It's not like I'd enjoy it" Draco said stiffly. _Or would I?_ He thought fleetingly. Hermione wrapped gingerly wrapped her arms around Draco's waist. She never wanted to get this close to him.

Draco froze.

Her touch .. it was electrifying. Her arm, small arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel her body pressed against his back. She was so .. warm.

Regaining his senses, he kicked off. Hermione instinctively drew closer to him and grew ridgid.

"You know .. you've got to relax. You can't fly when you're so .. tense" Draco said. Hermione exhaled deeply.

"I suppose you're right. I have a very bad feeling about this" Hermione said worriedly. Draco laughed.

"Don't worry" Draco said simply. Hermione clung lightly to him, surprised at his words. Even Draco was surprised. _Smooth. Real smooth. Show emotion for the muggle-born. _

"Besides" Draco said, swelling proudly "I'm superiorly good at flying"

_'I just referred to her as muggle-born, not mudblood..'_

"Um… Draco..?"

_I must be truly going insane._

_'But Malfoys don't go insane'_

"MALFOY!"

_Then it must be something else.._

_'Love?'_

_NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!_

"DRACO! BLOODY HELL! THE TREE!"

_'Denial is the 1st step…'_

_No!_

"DRACO!"

_'Look.. she's screaming your name'_

_What? OH!_

_  
_And with a sickening crunch, the flew into a tree.

(A/N – I could leave you here.. but .. I'm not Lord Voldemort evil, I'm fluffy-bunny evil, remember? –grins-)

-----

From approximately 10 feet off the ground, Draco fell first. Then came Hermione, smack on top of him. She looked utterly frightened, and .. livid.

"DRACO MALFOY! Just WHAT exactly were you thinking when you flew us into that tree?! I actually **trusted** you! We could have died! How could I have been so stupid as to trust you? I thought you were **GOOD** at flying! Even Neville could have avoided that tree!" Hermione yelled, visibly angry.

Draco just lay there, (with her on top of him, mind you) unable to say anything. What exactly was he suppose to say, when just minutes ago, he was boasting about being the best flyer? How would he explain his, uh, 'unawareness'? "_Sorry Hermione, I was too busy thinking about you to notice the tree directly in front of us" Oh yeah, that I'll go over smoothly._

"Well?" Hermione asked, a look of severe anger and annoyance played across her face.

"Well what?" Draco asked, momentarily forgetting why she was so angry. His thoughts seemed to be the dominant focus of his mind.

"HONESTLY! What do you have to say for yourself? You tell me to join you flying, saying it will be "fun". My idea of fun does NOT include falling ten feet from the ground. What were you thinking? Or do you ever think at all? This idea was absolutely absurd!--"

Draco blinked. She kept yelling at him, non-stop. What was he going to say? He couldn't possibly tell her the real reason, nor could he come up with a reasonable explanation. There was only one way he could shut her up.

He kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aww! I'm so evil, I know. But remember; i'm "fluffy bunny evil" not "lord voldemort" evil. Updates will be coming soon, never fear! About time we seen some Draconie action (-giggles- draconie.. get it? draco and hermione equal draconie!) 

**Honey-gurl808 -** Hehe thanks! :)  
**Alenor -** Hehe yes .. oooh .. chocolate and strawberries .. ooooh! romantic! ;) I might just take heed to that suggestion.. thanks!  
**Alavna **- Hehe thanks! Suspense is fun (for the writer) and suspense is evil (for the reader) lol  
**Spychick989 -** Thanks! When I first started this story, I was looking to write an unique plot. I figured that the mothers being friends was something you didn't always come across everyday in fanfiction.  
**Debatingqueen -** Thanks! :)  
**Nevermind2 -** Yup! Well, as you can see, Draco made the first move. :)  
**Cierra -** LOL! I never thought of that.. Ahh, well. I don't think Draco associates knives with killing, considering that most wizards would rather do a nice, clean "Avada Kevadra". (or however you spell it lol) Besides, deeeeep down, they both don't exact hate each other, if you catch my drift ;)  
**RedPilow - **Aww thanks :) Ah well, I realized the fact that 99.9 percent of my readers wouldn't really get the full meaning of the song. The next song, I promise, will be in english -grins- Oh, and if its any consellation, I can't read (or speak) spanish (the language the song was written in) but I heard it on a CD, and its a slow kind of love song .. perfect for Hermione and Draco.  
**Dumdumditz -** You got your wish! -grins- 'bout time, eh? Hehehehe..  
**Mir-** Thanks! hehe  
**Blackrosebunny451 -** Thanks! -grins- you made me smile! (or rather, grin..)  
**Madnutterfan -** Yeah, I know. Thanks for the suggestion! Sometimes I get rather carried away, and perhaps I forget to make sure im using the right 'he's' and 'she's' hehehehe.. hope this chapter was better (i'm working on it) :)  
**Ed -**Thanks :D I will  
**Luna Gypsy -** I know! :D  
**LyssaTucci -** I know hehehe. Wow thanks! I will :) In fact, I have 2 other stories, but they're not DM/HG  
**Danny Frank - **Thanks :)  
**Laura -** Aww, thanks :) I agree. Its important not to rush these things, it only makes it cheesy, corny or horribly out of character.  
**I Love Tom88 -** Thanks! :D  
**RavenclawPrincess -** Hehehe thanks :) Nope, Hermione is definately a muggle-born. There moms haven't married them, though.  
**Mara342 -** Hehehehe! Thanks :) -chuckles- you made me laugh out loud with that angry canadian thing hehehe. Wow.. "Its always so weird to think of someone writing a really good fic from another country" -sniffs- i'm so touched! :D Thanks! Chicago, eh? NICE!  
**NikkiEvans -** I will, hehe. Read my answer to "Red Pillow"s review.. That should explain a few things lol. Thanks! :)  
**ColorGuard06 -** Thanks, I will :)  
**Greetings from lala land -** Well, lately, I haven't had a lot of time to be addicted, sadly :( You must have a lot of homework, eh? That sucks :(  
**Mystery of the Night -** Hehehe thanks :)  
**CozzaGirl16 -** Well, not .. exactly. First of all, Sirius wont die. In fact, there will be a whole different battle scene, that doesn't include the department of mysteries. But we will meet Tonks and co., along with Luna etc etc.  
**Hottennispro88 - **I know, hehe!  
**PotterFan2005 -** Wow, an inspiration? Thanks! :D  
**Georgie-Mini - **Hehehe. Wow! Another complement! Thanks :) Hehehe  
**Stella -** Thanks! I know, finally, eh? About time! LOL  
**Flavagurl - **Hehehe Thanks! Wuv ya too! :)

30 reviews? WOWEE! -grins insanely- thank you all! firewiskey for everyone :D Just remember: Drink responsibly and don't drink and fly!

-goes off to laugh at her own not so funny joke-


	13. The WHAT charm!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize and nothing you do recognize.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - The WHAT charm?! 

They broke apart slowly, lost in each other's eyes. Finally, it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked with an unreadable expression on her face. Draco sighed. He should have expected this. Why DID he kiss her, anyways? _Fuck! _Was the only word running through his mind.

"I.. um.." He started. _FUCK! Malfoys never stall! Malfoys are always prepared! Malfoys don't have to explain! MALFOYS DON'T KISS MUDBLOODS!_ He thought angrily. "I had to shut you up.." He muttered in a low voice, looking away.

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you .. _ever_ .. Kiss me to shut me up.. ever again!" She snarled. Why, oh why, did he have to play with her feelings like this? _'You have feelings for him!' _said a gleeful voice in the back of head. She ignored it.

Draco was torn. _Should I appologize? Or should I say something cold?_ He thought. "Er, right. Sorry" He replied quietly. Hermione stared at him as if he had grown another head. _Did he just appologize?_ She thought. "Does that mean that you wont mind if I kiss you again, but with different intentions?" Asked Draco. After he had asked the question, he could have hit his head against a wall. _That question leaves me so vunerable .. UGH! What the hell is wrong with me? I think i've lost my touch.._ Draco thought, frustrated.

Hermione looked at Draco, unsure of what to say. "Depends what those intentions are" She asked, with a small smirk. Draco looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

Instead, he just flipped her over, so that she was underneith of him, and kissed her hungrily. And this was the moment that he decided his had officially lost his mind.

Surprisingly enough, however, she kissed back. He didn't know _what_ exactly had gotten into him. Why did he kiss her? Why was she kissing back? The moment his lips met hers, all rational (or irrational) thoughts disappeared. The world disappeared. The Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry disappeared. The pureblood vs. muggle-born mania disappeared. Hermione was having similar thoughts and feelings. _What, exactly are his intentions? This is driving me insane.._ She thought.

But then their fairytale came crashing down.

"AWWWWWWWW!"

Hermione and Draco jumped apart, looking horrified. "About time, too. I'm awfully surprised, I must say.. Either I underestimated your strengths, or i'm just _really_ bad at placing the _amore indotto_ charm on the room" Narcissa said. Draco look thunder-struck. Hermione's stood up, speachless. She glanced at her mother, and to her utter horror, her mother was smiling too.

"A WHAT?!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"AMORE INDOTTO?!"

"WE WERE IN AN AMORE INDOTTO ROOM!"

_"Silencio!"_ Narcissa said, pointing her wands at the two yelling teenagers. Anna-Marie's eyes widend.

"I'd love to learn that one .. That could prove so useful!" Anna-Marie said, smiling. Narcissa nodded. Hermione couldn't believe what she hearing.

"I'm sure you two had some fun with the Aparatus charm. Nifty, no?" Narcissa asked with a bemused expression. "Of course, to make sure you two didn't kill each other, I limited the Aparatus charm to certain things" Narcissa said. Hermione thought briefly of the time with Draco tried to order a firewhiskey, but got apple juice instead.

"I've heard a lot about Draco over the summers. Of course, little or none of it was good, but sometimes I got the faint expression that Hermione thought you were good-looking.." Anna-Marie said. Hermione shot her mother a death glare, and Draco looked at her with an interested expression.

"I've heard a lot about Hermione over the summers, too. Mostly along the lines of you beating Draco at all his subjects, being a famous wizard's best friend, you dating at national quidditch star.. I got the faint impression that he liked you a bit, or envied you." Narcissa said. Draco looked absolutely livid. Hermione's mom shot Hermione a quizzical expression. Hermione gave Draco the same look he had given her, just moments before.

"We both agree that we've heard enough of your bickering and deep hate for each other. Which is why we both agreed to send you two on a blind date" Anna-Marie said.

Narcissa soon removed the spell.

"I don't like him!"

"I don't like her!"

Narcissa and Anna-Marie laughed. "Why did you place the _Amour Indotto_ charm on the room?" Hermione asked quietly. Narcissa looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Because, I thought it would be the easiest, most subtle way for you two to realize your feelings for each other" Narcissa replied. Hermione bit her lip. It all made sence. Draco had similar thoughts.

The Amour Indotto charm, when placed on a room, showed the true feelings of the inhabitants of the room, through manipulating thoughts. In other words, making the subconcience stronger. If the inhabitants of the room had no feelings for each other, it they would notice no difference. But if they did..

"I suspect you two would like to leave this place, now?" Narcissa asked them. They both nodded all-to-eagerly. "Well then.." She muttered something, and the quidditch pitch disappeared, leaving the two teenagers and their mothers standing on the street.

"Anna-Marie is taking me muggle shopping. Will you two be OK at Hermione's house? You two can go wherever you want, but use your judgement. No magic!" Narcissa said, looking at them. They nodded.

"Oh, and you two shouldn't seperate.. Draco, dear.. You've rarely ever been in the muggle world .. Its too dangerous" Hermione's mother said. Draco scowled, but said nothing.

"Draco.. You'll be needing some of this" Narcissa said, passing Draco some muggle money. Draco looked at it strangely.

"What is this?" He asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Muggle money, dear" Narcissa said. Draco nodded curtly.

"Right then. Toodles!" Anna-Marie said cherrily. And with that, the two mothers walked off, leaving Hermione and Draco stuck together .. again.

"Well, what would you like to do? Time is a bit off balance now, I must admit. While being in the room, it made me feel like it was evening, but its still afternoon." Hermione said matter-of-factly. Draco nodded.

"I don't care.. There can't be anything really fun in the muggle world.." Draco said, surveying the street with great dislike. Hermione laughed. She vaguely noticed that they were starting to draw attention to themselves, especially Draco in his robes.

"You don't really know anything about the muggle world, do you?" Hermione asked with a laugh. Draco shook his head, his eyes flashing. "Well, for starters, I think you need to change out of that dress robe.. Its drawing attention" Hermione pointed out.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Hermione asked, refering to the mothers.

Draco groaned. "Knowing my mother.. Hours" He replied. Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione asked. "We could go shopping, and get you some muggle clothes" Hermione said, scanning Draco over. Draco smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked, tousling his head casually. Hermione snorted.

"Don't get too full of yourself" She said airily. "So? Shall we make you fit in?" Hermione asked him. Draco made a face.

"Fine, Granger. But if you breathe one word of this in the wizarding world.." He said dangerously. Hermione nodded.

"Of course, I wont say anything. Oh, and we should probably go first name basis. Muggles don't call each other by their last names, no matter how much they hate them" Hermione replied smartly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, lets head to the closest mall, then" Hermione said, starting to walk. Draco quickly followed. "I think i'll pick up a couple muggle clothes myself, too" Hermione said, more to herself than anyone else.

And with that, the witch and the wizard set off, in search of muggle apparel.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, here you go, another chapter. I know its not that long, but it will do, hopefully. Let me know what you guys think! :D

**Luna Gypsy - **Hehehe -cackles- I'm not Voldemort. You see .. He would have never made them kiss! I'm fluffy bunny evil! Hehehehe Thanks :)

**Hottennispro88 -** Hehehe, yep! Thanks :)

**Elemental-Sorceror -** No problem :D Hmm.. about the Aparatus thing.. Maybe I didn't write it properly, but you can only have one "setting" at a time. Therefore, when they had the dancefloor, the _only_ had the dancefloor. Make sence? Sorry for the confusion!

**Honey-gurl808 -** I know! Hehehe. Thanks! :)

**Flavagurl -** I will! Thanks :D Hehehe -grins-

**Tigersmeleth -** I know! About time, eh? Wow .. you read my mind! Actually, we'll find out what the mother's were doing a little later -smirks- thats just another twist to the story.. -grins-

**Alavna -** Hehe. You're right.. did he kiss her to shut her up, or because he wanted to? Well.. hope this chapter answers your question!

**Spychick989 -** Glad to hear that! :D Hehehe

**CozzaGirl16** - Yep! You got it! Hehehe. Glad you loved it :D

**Georgie-Mini -** Hehehehe! Thanks! :D

**Centaurius -** I know, eh? Thanks :)

**Madnutterfan** - Hehehehe thanks :) .. Gollum thing? I think I need to re-read LOTR! LOL

**Bri -** Hehehe. I love keeping you guys in suspence! :D Glad you love it!

**Blackrosebunny451 -** Thanks! :)

**Mara342 -** Hehe -laughs- good to hear that you're not a druggie.. I didn't think so in the first place, so don't worry LOL. Glad you love it! I know.. we're finally "moving onwards" in with this HG/DM relationship! Glad you like my other story hehe.. This story is definately HG/DM and "What goes on in the teacher's lounge" is definately HG/SB. Hope that clears things up! :D

**Mir -** Wow, really? I feel so honored! -sniff- :D Hehehe

**Daniel-Radcliffes-girl -** Hehehe thanks, I will!

**Padfoot-lover1** - Thanks! :)

**Lazy -** Oh yes, I quite agree!

**G -** Hehehehe! Glad you like it :D

**Greetings from lala land -** FIFTEEN HOURS OF GYM? You HAVE to be kidding me! -faints- (I hate PE, lol.. but I like working out on my own time lol)

**NikkiEvans - **LOL, I agree with you. Thanks :)

**Dumdumditz23 -** Hehehehehe -cackles-

**Smiles28 -** Aww, thanks! :D

**Sfmpx -** Wow, thanks! :D

**Red Pillow -** Hehe yup. Glad you liked it. Thanks :)

**Littlewolfdemon1 -** Thanks! :D

**Draco's all mine -** Sure, i'll try my best to remember :) Glad you loved it! :D

**Crazee -** Heheheheh -cackles-

**At loss for words -** Glad you like them .. 'cause I like writing them! Hehehe. Suspense can be so much fun :D

**Dragon's Fury -** Hehehehe.. I'm evil.. but i'm "fuffy bunny evil" :D

**Sly Sytherin Princess -** Thanks! I'm glad you love it! As for your suggestion.. Although I didn't write it, Hermione _did_ kiss back. Anyhow.. next chapter .. shopping with a malfoy! LOL Perhaps some more kissing.. -grins slyly-

Thank you all who reviewed!! :D Keep them coming! :D


	14. Shopping and a Movie

Chapter Fourteen – Shopping and a Movie

Hermione and Draco made their way through the overly crowed muggle malls. Hermione, who was dressed normally, blended in. Draco, however, stuck out badly, with his silvery-blonde hair and long robes. Hermione finally reached the store which she was looking for.

"Here, follow me" She said, steering through the crowds, right into a shop on their left. "I'm assuming you've never shopped for muggle clothing before?" Hermione asked, as if he was some average pure-blooded idiot. Draco scowled.

"As much as I hated it, I _have_ gone muggle shopping. Once." He stated, distaste lacing in his voice. Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "You've met my mother. I'm starting to think that she's becoming fond of muggles…" He added, scowling. Hermione chose not to answer that statement.

"Well, if you've gone shopping before, go ahead and pick out your clothes" Hermione said, shooting Draco a challenging look. He returned it.

"I will" He said simply, before turning around and walking towards the Men's section. Hermione busied herself by heading towards the Women's section. 20 minutes later, she heading off towards the men's section, hoping Draco hadn't found any trouble. It didn't take 20 minutes to pick out clothes, especially for guys. Or so Hermione thought.

She found him soon enough. He was just coming out of the dressing room, with his newly picked clothes draped over his arms. Hermione was mildly curious as to what he picked out. "Having fun?" She asked amusedly. Draco gave her a pointed look.

"Not as bad, shopping alone. Let's get out of here." He said, walking towards the checkout line. Hermione followed him. _Since when did Draco know how to muggle shop? _Hermione thought, obviously surprised. After they had paid and left the shop, Hermione turned to Draco.

"What do you want to do now? I don't see our mothers anywhere. They've been spending an awful lot of time together, haven't they?" She muttered. Draco looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What else is there to do in this dratted muggle place?" He asked, looking around. Hermione laughed slightly.

"Its been awhile since I've been shopping in a muggle place…" She stating, thinking. "We could see a movie.." She said finally, before remembering that Draco didn't have the faintest clue what a movie was. "Oh, a movie is—" She started to explain, before she was cut off by Draco.

"—moving pictures, forming a story, recorded on film." Draco finished, in a bored monotone. Hermione looked shocked. _Why on earth does he know so much about muggles? He knows more than Aurthur Weasley!_ Hermione thought.

"How do you know what a movie is?" She asked curiously. Draco snorted in the most dignified way.

"I am no muggle lover, but my mother did live in a town that was mostly muggle before she went to Hogwarts. I suppose she learned a lot about muggle inventions then, and found the absurd need to show me them to me when I was growing up." Draco said. Hermione, still surprised, simply nodded.

"Interesting. I suppose you should get changed into muggle clothing now. You're drawing a lot of attention." Hermione suggested. And indeed, he was. "I believe there's a washroom you can change in, just around the corner" Hermione stated, becoming Draco to follow her.

-----

Five minutes later, Draco came out of the restroom, in his new muggle clothing. Hermione's mouth nearly dropped at the sight of him. _What are you doing?! ARE YOU INSANE?! You're staring, quite obviously, at Draco Malfoy, your long time archenemy!_ "Like what you see?" Draco asked, wearing his infamous Draco Malfoy smirk. Hermione snapped out of her thinking right away, countering his comment with an annoyed look.

"You should wear muggle clothing more often." Hermione stated nonchalantly, unable to think of anything else that wouldn't stroke his ego further. He was wearing a black shirt, that clung to him slightly, outlining his perfect body, and black pants. On top of the tight shirt, he wore a shimmery black button-up collard shirt, left open. It seemed to be made out of some sort of fluid black material. "Anyways, where to now?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. Draco simply smirked.

"How about a movie? I doubt we're in any kind of rush." Draco suggested. Hermione nodded, before the two proceeded to the theaters. Both were silent the entire way.

"Hmm. What movie would you like to see?" Hermione asked, looking at the posters. Draco pointed to one, which made Hermione cringe. "The Ring? Are you sure? Its suppose to quite frightening…" Hermione said, biting her lip.

Draco paused for a moment. _She really does look cute when she bites her lip like that._ He thought. He looked her up and down before replying her. Hermione shifted under Draco's gaze.

"My my, what's this? Potter's best friend, partner in crime, scared of moving pictures. This is quite interesting, indeed…" He sneering, making Hermione shudder. His voice sounded almost identical to his Father's.

"Scared? I think not. I was merely worried that the movie would be too much for you." Hermione retorted. Draco smirked. He put his arm around her, pulling her forward towards the ticket counter.

"Don't worry about me" He whispered in her ear, sending waves of shivers up and down her body. He removed his arm.

"Two tickets to the showing of The Ring, please" Hermione asked the lady behind the counter. Draco and Hermione each paid their ticket and went inside. The movie didn't start for another 15 minutes.

"I think we need to talk" Hermione stated, looking at him. His facial expressions were unreadable. He looked at her expectantly.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked bluntly, looking at him. There was no shyness, timidness or embarrassment in her voice whatsoever. Draco looked at her blankly. _Great! Fucking Great! NOW what am I suppose to say? Damn Mother and her "True Feelings" charm!_ He thought furiously.

"I don't know" Draco replied honestly. "Why did you kiss back?" He asked, looking at her with interest.

"I don't know" Hermione replied, also truthfully.

"Must have been the charm, then" Draco said dismissively.

"But that's just it! That room just revealed our true feelings towards each other!" She said anxiously. Draco sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to run away from his feelings. _Hell, she even knows WHAT my feelings are towards here! Bloody fucking hell!_ Draco thought.

"Well then, we can either ignore our true feelings, or act upon them" Draco said, as if the answer was simple. Hermione looked thoughtful, as if this was a hard question in school.

"Which do you choose?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco was silent. "Obviously, you'll want to ignore your true feelings. Because of your father, and all." Hermione stated, a bit of coolness lacing her voice.

Her words pierced him a like a cold knife. _Of course. Father. The control freak. I've lived under his view, opinions and oppression for 15 years. Its time to put an end to it. I'm not a Malfoy for nothing. Malfoys obey nothing._ Draco thought viciously.

"Fuck father" Was all that Draco said. Hermione looked up at him, surprised.

"Does this mean..?—" Hermione asked, but was cut off as Draco claimed her lips. When the broke apart, Draco answered her question.

"Yes" He replied shortly, just before the lights dimmed and the movie began.

-----

Two and half hours later, Hermione and Draco stepped out of the theater. Hermione was slight shaken. She was quite spooked by the movie, but she didn't show it. Draco, on the other hand, found it slightly disturbing, but he too didn't show it.

"What now?" He asked, as they once again stepped into the main part of the mall. It was still filled with people, only less crowded.

"We could go home, I suppose. I only live about 2 blocks away. We could walk." Hermione said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Walk?" He asked. Hermione laughed at his spoilt attitude.

"Yes, walk, Draco. It where you move one foot in front of the other—" She explained, laughing.

"Yes, I know what walking is, thank you." Draco replied, with a slight coolness.

"Right then. Shall we be going?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. Draco nodded. They quickly made their way to the end of the mall, and out the door, in pursuit of the Granger home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my goodness, its been too long. I went on vacation (California!) and I've been buried in schoolwork, plus all the Christmas rush… –faints- Hopefully I'll be able to update often. :o) I'm overwhelmed with the number of reviews that came through while I was offline… Wow! 0o I wish I could answer them all right now, but I don't have time… -frowns-

I think this chapter might have been OOC and rushed. Hopefully not, butwhat do you guys think?

Keep the reviews coming :oD I love reviews!


	15. You would have never guessed

Chapter Fifteen – You would have never guessed

Both Hermione and Draco walked together towards Hermione's house, making useless small talk. The more Hermione got to know him, the more she realized that he wasn't as cold-hearted as she thought.

On their way to Hermione's house, they passed a popular hang-out spot for the local teenagers of the neighborhood. Hermione stiffened slightly, and quickened her pace a bit. _'Why does she look so tense?' _He wondered.

"Hermione?"

Both Hermione and Draco turned around at the same time.

"Claire!" Hermione squealed. Draco looked politely bewildered. "Draco, this is Claire, a good friend of mine. I hardly ever get to see her, since I'm away at school all the time. Claire, this is Draco…" Hermione trailed off, unsure of how to introduce him. _'Should I introduce him as my boyfriend? He might mind…'_ She thought worriedly.

Claire looked Draco up and down. "Good choice, Hermione" She said finally. Hermione giggled nervously. "How's school?" She asked, turning back to Hermione. The two girls talked for a bit, about grades, subjects, and other relatively boring academic subjects that didn't interest Draco the least.

"So what about Viktor? You mentioned him a couple of times in your letters…" Claire said. Draco's attention was immediately re-focused. _'Viktor? Viktor Krum! She's not dating him, is she?'_

"Oh, yeah, Viktor. We're friends, and nothing else." Hermione said, looking straight into Draco's eyes. Draco, however, wasn't entirely convinced.

"So are you two…?" Claire began, looking between Hermione and Draco. Hermione bit her lip. As much as Draco hated conversing with muggles, he decided to step in.

"Yes." He said, glancing at Hermione. She smiled.

"Awwww! You have a boyfriend!" Claire cooed. Hermione blushed. Draco snorted in a dignified way.

"So what about you? Anyone special?" Hermione said, trying to keep the conversation off of her. Claire's face suddenly lit up.

"Actually, yes… Hold on, I'll get him…" Claire said, before dashing off towards a group of teenagers. Hermione reached for Draco's hand and squeezed it lightly. She ran back with someone. "Hermione, Draco, meet—"

"BLAISE?!" Hermione and Draco exclaimed in unison. The black-haired boy's jaw dropped.

"Malfoy? GRANGER?!" He said, with equal surprise.

"Err, do you three know each other?" Claire said, looking between the three of them.

"You know what? How about we all come over to my house, and talk this out…" Hermione said hastily. The last thing she needed was a scene in front of a bunch of muggles.

Draco, on the other hand, was panicking. '_He seen me with Hermione! He seen me with Hermione!' _His mind chanted. _'I'm doomed! My perfect Malfoy reputation will be ruined… Is she worth this?'_ he asked himself. Honestly, didn't quite know at this point. _'Actually, we're not that bad off… He's the one dating a muggle. Hermione is so much more than that…' _He rationalized with himself. Then he laughed quietly; Blaise was dating a muggle!

"What's so funny, Malfoy?" Blaise asked, his eyes narrowing on his blonde friend. Draco looked over at Hermione, who gave him a murderous look.

"Nothing, Zabini." Draco said, keeping a straight face. Claire looked nervously between the three again.

"Why do you guys keep calling each other by your last names?" Claire asked curiously. Hermione burst out laughing, causing everyone to look at her, as if she had lost her mind.

"Because… We aren't all exactly friends. Well, Draco and Blaise might be, but they both used to hate me. Well, at least Draco did." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Malfoy, you have some explaining to do" Blaise said, smirking.

"Look who's talking! What were you thinking… A MUGGLE!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione nudged him painfully in the ribs. "Ouch, woman!" He yelped, causing Hermione to give him a very sharp look, and Claire to giggle.

When they arrived at Hermione's house, everyone took a seat in the living room. Hermione sighed, not knowing where to start.

"We know Blaise from school… We all go to the same school." Hermione explained. "Now, how did you two met?" Hermione asked.

"Well… We met at Kings Cross. Just after I got off the school train…" Blaise said. "But please, tell me... How did the know-it-all and the prince of darkness hook up?" Blaise said, leaning back in his chair and smirking. Hermione glared at his nickname for her.

"Our moms' met at Kings Cross, while waiting for the school train. They're practically inseparable now. It's disgusting. We've been forced to spend time with each other, and well… I bloody well will not to go into details." Draco said, taking up his spoilt, arrogant tone.

"Prince of Darkness? You look more like a cuddly, sweet boy…" Claire said, giggling. Hermione and Blaise joined in her laughter, but Draco however, did not find it amusing.

"I am bloody well **not** a cuddly, sweet _boy_!" Draco said coolly. Hermione laughed nervously, placing a hand on Draco's leg, rubbing it gently.

After changing the subject a couple times, they all found a safe subject: schoolwork. "Is anyone hungry?" Hermione asked, after an hour or so. "We could go out to a café for a drink or something…" She suggested. Claire grinned.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" She said, getting up. Hermione followed suit. Blaise and Draco looked at each other, shrugged, and stood up, alongside.

"And just how do you plan on getting there, Granger?" Draco asked, smirking. "There's no way I'm doing anymore walking" He added stubbornly. Hermione shaked her head.

"Then you can stay here alone, Malfoy, and starve." Hermione said, imitating his smirk.

"Oh, you guys! It's only a block or two away..." Claire said, rolling her eyes.

"Get moving Malfoy, you lazy prat" Hermione said playfully.

"Don't you dare give me orders, woman!" He countered, a smirk on his pale face.

"Remind me why you two like each other, again?" Blaise said, looking between the couple. Hermione and Draco both shot Blaise a death glare.

"We're both going, then. See you later, then…" Claire said, a knowing smile appearing on her face. Her and Blaise walked out the door, Blaise's arm around Claire's waist.

"Fine, lets get out of here, then." Draco said, walking ahead of Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes. _'What a drama queen…'_ Draco walked up to the door, opened it, and then did the unexpected;

"After you, m'lady"

He held the door open for her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wowee, I've been so busy. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter, and who sent me e-mails! :o) I certainly did not forget about this story, I've just been uber busy, that's all. Personally, I feel the characters getting more and more OOC as the story goes on, lol. Let me know if this chapter was too OOC, annndd.. please let me know what I can do to improve it :oD

Like usual, I don't have time to answer to all your reviews, sorry! At least I updated though, right? :oP Keep the reviews coming—Even if I don't answer them all, I most certainly **do** read them all!

I luff my reviewers! 3


End file.
